Finding Josephine
by Avalon-Shiranui
Summary: Jo can't seem to escape the rut of her life—until she somehow ends up in a strange world surrounded by danger, adventure, and uncertainty. How did she end up here? Why? How does she get home? And why are these Jedi so intent on keeping her under such close observation?
1. Prologue

**Avs**: Newly revised.

_**Finding Josephine**_

_By Avalon Shiranui_

**Prologue**

"The mind is its own place, and in itself / Can make a Heav'n of Hell, a Hell of Heav'n." - Satan, Paradise Lost: Book 1

The park always looked exactly the same yet never stopped changing amidst the life composing it. A family of squirrels just moved into the tree near the small lake in the park's center; purple lilies bloomed alongside one of the older wooden benches; more frogs than usual hopped across lily pads. Even the birds' songs seemed a little different in certain areas—a new note in the middle; a more climatic finale.

Josephine Frost took a deep whiff of the afternoon air from late summer and smiled up at the sun rays barely spying through the heavy green canopy of the aged treetops. She loved the park, even as a child, and the passing years only intensified her affection. Something about its complexity of life woven amongst an otherwise simple residence intrigued and filled her in the most pleasant way.

Across the grass, a little girl with long, honey blonde curls and eyes so blue they mirrored the sky itself played by the lakeside. Hannah Frost, barely pushing past her eighth birthday, flung her arms up at the branches overhead and laughed aloud. She waved excitedly at Jo then continued in her play, needing no return wave to fulfill her blissful mood. Jo did not know if all children possessed a natural optimism and excitement toward the world, but she saw nowhere in her family that Hannah could have gotten it so intensely. Their mother was positive and pleasant, but not quite so chipper. Hannah would be the first in their line for such a full spirit.

"Jo!" the girl giggled. "Jo, come look! I've found a baby bird!" She pointed wildly up into the tree at a nest. "See! Isn't it great?"

"Yes it is." Jo's short caramel hair brushed lightly by her green eyes as she leaned forward. "You too, Hannah."

Hannah grabbed her sister's hand and beamed. "You too, Jo! One day, you and I will fly together like the bird! Won't we?"

Jo squeezed Hannah's hand, but as she did, the warm flesh suddenly disappeared, and the park evaporated. All that remained was a steady blackness. The emptiness was ironically suffocating, but the discomfort did not bother as much as her missing sister. Where had she gone? Was she not just here?

Jo turned in a frenzy, and, sure enough, there stood Hannah once more, this time restrained by a man dressed in scruffy jeans and dirty baseball jacket. Jailed in his arms, Hannah's blue eyes were wide with fear, and for good reason, as the stranger pressed the barrel of a gun against her temple.

"Gimme the cash," he snarled at Jo, "or else I'll blow the kid's brains out!"

"No!" shrieked Jo, feeling herself immediately drawn into the scene. "Please, I don't have any money!"

"Stop playing games! I know you've got some!"

"No I don't—"

_POW_

Hannah crumbled immediately to the ground, and the man ran off into the blackness. Jo stared down at the body of the dead girl, her blonde locks soaked in blood. Her face was now gone, replaced by pulsing red muscle and cartilage. The stream of blood—of death—slithered down the sidewalk and touched Jo's shoes. Jo's heart stopped.

"_HANNAH!_"

It started to rain.

* * *

"Josephine!"

Jo's eyes shot open, and she gasped. Her heart pounded loudly against her eardrums, and a light sweat broke across her forehead, but she otherwise remained unaltered by the unsettling dream. It took a few moments for her mind to register the whiteness of her own ceiling.

"Josephine, honey!" called her mother from down the hallway. "Hurry up, you're gonna be late for school!"

Jo rubbed her eyes sleepily and rolled over in bed. Today was the day of her senior prom, as well as ongoing finals. She still had a few morning classes, but otherwise the day had been cancelled. Attending those class periods did not seem especially all that important.

"Josephine," her mother spoke softly from the door. Jo's disorientation did not even let her notice that her mother had come down the hallway. "Sweetheart, you need to get up."

"Not today, Mom."

"But sweetie, it's your last day before you graduate. Don't you wanna see Kristen?"

"No."

The woman tucked in the side of her mouth and turned. "All right then."

Jo listened to the door close and her mother head back down the hallway. When she was certain her parent was out of earshot, she got up and walked to the closet. Her room was small for her age, but her overflowing possessions gave the cramped space some appeal. Her bed sat in the center with the headboard against the only window, overlooking the front yard, and a vanity sat nearby. The pale peach walls were lined with furniture—a desk, dresser, and bookcases—and sitting directly beside the inverted, open closet was a tall, full-length mirror.

Her hands habitually shuffled through the clothes until she withdrew a slender, lime green dress from amongst the mass of fabrics. It reached to the floor and had a slit up the side to a little past the knee. A thin, equally-soft spread of transparent cloth covered in white glitter overlapped the silk dress while the spaghetti straps crossed behind the neck and down the exposed back.

She sighed and put the dress on. Funny, it did not feel as amazing as it had the first she tried it on. Flattening the fabric against her skin and over her hips, it felt a little suffocating—restraining.

Jo walked over to the mirror and stared. It was a beautiful dress; her sister chose well. She stepped out of the room and crossed the hall to her sister's vacant one. It had only been two months. Everything was as she remembered it. Every toy, every movie, her bed, her clothes, her jewelry, her animals, and even her closet doors still stood open. She remembered Hannah rushing to find her favorite shoes and make it out front before Jo left for the park without her. She should not have rushed her.

Jo grunted and rolled her eyes, frustrated at herself. She walked back to her room, slipped the dress off, and dressed in her school uniform. Her sister's murder left her permanently scarred, but not inconsolably depressed. It was only depressing when she let herself wallow in the visions.

She strode into the kitchen, beamed at her mom, and swiped up her lunch. "Thanks, Mom."

The woman smiled and waved at her as she walked out the door. "Have a good day, honey!"

Jo put her lunch sack into her black courier bag and tossed it into the passenger seat of her blue 1985 Camaro. Driving down the almost empty streets gave her more time to think than she really wanted, so she popped in a CD and sang. It temporarily derailed her mind instead of focusing on things that wasted time usually led her to.

If she were completely honest with herself, she only went to school to keep herself distracted. She was not looking forward to summer at all: too much free time—too much time to think. Jo had always been a fluent thinker. Not the type who contemplated mathematical equations or how to prevent world hunger or anything; she just always had thoughts about something. Sometimes small things, like who came up with the naming of colors, and other times larger things, like how to infiltrate the White House or predict hurricanes days in advance.

Kristen, her best friend, was always great at keeping her distracted. Kristen was a party girl with a big mouth. People would have considered her a delinquent if she was not one of the smartest kids in class. She did not deface public property or anything, or even drink alcohol or speed on the road, but she was always willing to break a few school rules, smoke, and switch out boyfriends on a daily basis. Not exactly the _best_ influence, but definitely not the worst.

Jo always liked her. They had been friends only two years, but they became so quickly. She could not really explain why; it just sort of happened. She sensed vibes from Kristen that she could neither ignore nor disdain. Strong, positive vibes.

The school came into sight around the block, looming high above the small businesses in the stereotypical embodiment of a rich private school. The half a dozen brick buildings reached up to six floors, all walls painted a fresh shade of white and outlined by rust-free balcony railings. Some of the buildings even had pointed towers, convenient for the astronomy classes, but Jo always felt the retro-style architecture took away from the institution's appeal rather than added to it. Still, it was whatever.

Jo pulled into the expansive student parking lot and got out. The far-reaching grounds were vacant, however; she was late—again, which was a little disappointing, since her speeding proved unnecessary. She signed herself in at the main office and hurried to class.

The teacher did not seem to notice her as she entered and took a seat beside a brown-eyed girl with shoulder-length, dark brown hair. The girl grinned and winked. Jo beamed back at her best friend and took out a notebook. The teacher held up a stack of papers, their final, and passed them out. It was easy enough for a physics test, or maybe she simply did not care, because she was done in twenty minutes, leaving her seventy minutes to sit in boredom.

Perhaps she should not have come to school after all.

* * *

Kristen screeched and pounced on her friend's back. "Joey!"

Jo's arms flapped wildly as her feet left the ground, and her body wobbled on the balcony railing. It took a few moments, but she finally managed to level her weight and plant herself back on the floor. "Gosh, Kristen, you are gonna be the death of me, I swear."

Kristen hugged her around the throat like an adoring girlfriend and snuggled the side of her face. "Oh come on, Jo, you know that's not true."

Jo crossed her arms over the rail and leaned forward. "So, how did you do on the calculus test yesterday?"

Kristen slumped her shoulders and rested her chin on the girl's shoulder. "I think I did awful. I haven't gone back and checked yet. But one day I'll be the smartest, greatest girl in the world and marry the President of the United States!"

Jo glanced dismally over her shoulder at the girl. "You need a sense of logic for that, Kris."

"You're right," sighed the brunette. "I wish I got grades like yours, Joey. You're always so smart."

Jo withdrew her test from inside her pocket and showed it to her friend. A big 32 was written in bright red ink at the top of her paper. "I flunked too."

Kristen gawked. "Whoa, Jo, you've never done this bad on anything before."

"I got lazy."

The brunette eyed her friend disbelievingly. "You need a better sense of logic."

"S'okay." Jo grinned and winked at the girl. "I got my Harvard scholarship, so this test means little in the grand scheme of things."

"Wow! So you're going to Harvard?!"

"Nope."

Kristen's expression immediately dropped and she jumped off the girl's back. "No? Why not?"

"I don't care about academics," Jo replied simply. "I wanna do something fun."

"Like?"

She pondered a moment then shrugged. "Fashion designing, movie directing, archeology, photography, piloting, anything." She smiled and tilted her head up at the bright sunlight. "I wanna see the world, Kris. I wanna be happy."

Kristen stared at her. Jo talked about seeing the world before, but it only became a serious thought ever since Hannah died. The reason behind this never came up, but Kristen always withheld her curiosity. But she could not any longer. "Jo, why do you want to see the world?" Jo glanced curiously at her. "I mean, it…doesn't have to do with Hannah, does it?"

Jo's eyebrows flew up. "What?"

Kristen seemed instantly anxious, rushing into an explanation. "Well, you've been getting really serious about this up and leaving business, going to see the world. I can't help but think you're simply running away from here because it holds bad memories for you or something."

"Of course not," Jo replied, sounding a bit insulted.

"I'm just telling you what I think," Kristen shot back, face serious. "You've changed since Hannah's passing, Jo, and you need to move on. It wasn't your fault. Stop beating yourself up over this! Why do you always have to take the blame for everything that happens to your family?!"

"Shut up!" Jo snapped, black fire grossing her face.

"You think it's your fault your dad left and now you pound yourself over Hannah! This is stupid! Why can't you just be happy _now_?!"

Jo's glare deepened. "What would you know? Just shut up! I don't wanna talk about this! You're gonna make me say things I don't mean! Just shut your mouth!"

"I'm saying this because I love you, Jo! I don't want to hurt you; I want to help you!"

"If you wanna help then quit talking about it! Bringing Hannah up isn't going to solve anything, okay?! Just be quiet!"

"But—"

"Stop it, Kris," whispered Jo firmly. "Just stop it." Hannah's deformed face materialized in Jo's mind, and she balled her fingers into tights fists to hold back tears. "Just—"

Kristen grabbed her friend around the shoulders and hugged her. "It's okay to cry, Jo! Stop holding it in!"

Jo squeezed her eyes shut tightly and pushed her friend away. "No, it's not!" She whipped around and raced down the corridor. _It's not okay to cry! It's my fault she died! I might as well have pulled the trigger myself! I did this! Me! I-I don't deserve to cry!_

She ran out to her car and jumped inside, speeding off out of the lot. Her vision blurred so badly from controlled tears she could not see anything but white light. She wanted to rub the water away; she wanted to blink; but they would bring the tears down her face. And she refused to let that happen. She did not need to see that much. She knew these roads like nobody else, and her drive to school had already told her there was little, if any, traffic.

Jo cursed herself. It was completely stupid for her to be mad at Kristen. She knew perfectly well her friend was trying to help, but Hannah was still too much of a touchy subject to debate over. Since her sister's death, only Kristen remained friendly. Her classmates and other friends, or lack thereof, abandoned her out of dislike of her gloom or fear of upsetting her. There were really only two people she could rely on: Kristen and her mother.

She suddenly felt like the bright light of her tears grew intensely brighter. It continued to intensify, getting brighter and brighter, until she finally squeezed her eyes shut against its power.

Two tears trailed down her face—and she fell.


	2. Chapter 1

**Avs**: Newly revised.

**Chapter One**

"Problems cannot be solved by the same level of thinking that created them."

Albert Einstein

Jo opened her stinging eyes and gawked. She was falling! Or floating. Whichever way she looked at it, the situation was unusual. The large expansion of space surrounded her: planets, stars, galaxies, and asteroids she could not remotely begin to identify flew by her in a long blur. What was happening? Was this a dream? Or eternity? Had she wrecked and was on her way to Heaven? Or Hell, or Limbo, or whatever a person believed?

She squinted her eyes and focused on a gray light coming toward her. It was an anomaly amidst this anomaly. What was it? The light came closer and closer until she realized that it was not a light at all—it was an air duct. Her eyes bugged out just before her legs curled in and she wrapped her arms over her head. Her back nicked the metal surface as she went sliding down the funnel. She thrust her arms out wildly in an attempt to slow her rapid fall, but to no avail.

The shoot came to a sudden harsh dip. She squealed and grunted when her butt hit the metallic surface roughly. She moaned loudly and rubbed her aching backside. The vent curved back up again, but seeing as gravity prevented any further upward motion, she was left to pool inside this unusual duct. "Well that was lovely," she grumbled to herself.

Suddenly, the surface below her disappeared, and she fell again. This time her back collided with the vent and sent a sharp pain up her spine. Her body rolled and tumbled through the duct like a pinball, and she caught a quick glance of a wall before her body crashed into it. Her limbs went numb at the impact, and her head bobbled strangely. Her green eyes drooped as she felt herself hunching forward. Her body fell through an opening and crashed through a table, where her head ricocheted off the hard surface, and her world sparkled with darkness.

"What is this?!" shouted a voice. A response came from another in a very peculiar language.

Jo cupped her head painfully and opened her eyes. A fat blue creature with a long, drooped nose and hummingbird wings stared down at her with its big yellow eyes. She blinked several times then sucked in air. "_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

The creature hurled backwards and fell over his companions.

Jo lunged up and stumbled back, fighting the pain throughout her body. "W-What the hell are you?!" She whipped around on her heel and raced off without a response. She zipped around a corner and barged through a set of flimsy double doors. "Agh!" She immediately stopped and pressed her palms painfully against her eyes. Air passed in a dry hiss between her teeth. God, what heat and sunlight!

"Hey, you!" called a voice from behind. "Stop there!"

The girl fumbled on her feet without removing her hands and shuffled along down the street. _It's so hot, and so bright. And my body hurts so badly. I dunno what to do! What was that thing?_

"Stop there!" A clawed hand with noticeably less than five fingers clamped down on her shoulders.

She flung her body around and smacked his hand away from her. Her feet slipped out from beneath her, however, and she fell backwards onto her backside yet again. "Ow!" She removed her hands and squinted against the sunlight. The light slowly began to dissipate, and the blue creature glared down at her. "W-Who are you?"

"You fell in on _my_ game, human! Who are _you_?"

"Scared and confused, Watto," answered a third party.

Both turned their heads to a figure standing subtly amongst the crowd. He was cloaked in a brown robe and beige cotton garments. His boots matched his robes and short hair, which just happened to match almost everything around them. His bright hazel eyes stared at the creature.

"Ben!" he exclaimed, clearly baffled by his presence. "Old Ben! What're you doing here?"

"I decided to come in for a few supplies," he replied simply. He fixed the girl with a solid gaze, and his beard turned up into a smile. "But perhaps I was led here to save the lovely lady."

Jo blinked several times. She found herself more baffled about the man standing before her than the unusual creature scowling angrily left and right as it departed. Despite his age, he was exceptionally handsome in a highly mature and wisely intellectual way. Something about his absolving demeanor and exquisite blue-green eyes sent a ripple through her body.

Ben approached her and bent down, pressing a calloused hand gently to her forehead. "Are you all right?" She nodded with a blush, unsettled by how his skin felt relieving on hers, rather than sweaty. "Come. We should get you a drink. You're burning up." He rose and extended his hand.

Jo glanced at it uncertainly but found herself accepting the offer without much thought. "So, your name is Ben? Thank you for saving me."

He smiled as they strolled down the street amongst even more bizarre creatures. Jo found herself standing exceptionally close to him to escape getting too close to the others. "Actually, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, but everyone here calls me Ben. It's for the better really. I'm supposed to be dead."

"A renegade?" she asked, instantly curious.

"Something like that. And you?"

"Josephine Frost, but everyone calls me Jo, or Joey, or, uh, well you call me what ya want, so long as it makes sense."

Obi-Wan chuckled lowly and stepped into a pub. It was dark and wide, but its cool atmosphere attracted several patrons scattered across the tables and booths. "Well, Jo, what brings you to Tatooine? You seem awfully confused and afraid for someone who _wants_to be here."

"Uh, actually, I dunno where 'here' is."

He ordered them drinks and leaned against the bar. "How's that?"

Jo took her drink and downed it. The liquid felt cool and gentle as it slid along her dry throat. "Well, I was driving away from school, really upset and all, and suddenly I was thrown into this white light, right? The next thing I know, I'm flying through space then go tumbling into this airshaft and go for a nice crash course. After that, I fell through the screen and onto one of them gambling tables. I don't know _where_ the Hell I am." She motioned her hand for another glass and downed it as well.

Obi-Wan extended a hand and lightly touched her shoulder. "Don't drink too many. Sometimes it has a weird effect the first time around."

Jo swallowed her forth glass and took a deep breath. "Right. Sorry, it's just so hot here."

"Well you shouldn't be too overly-extended with those clothes."

She looked down at her pale blue miniskirt and blue-collared white blouse. "Oh. Yeah well, you can go in a sauna nude, but you're still gonna sweat, ya catch my drift?"

He raised an eyebrow. "'Drift'?"

She shook her head, said, "Never mind," and downed another glass.

"Your girl here can hold her liquid, eh, Ben?" chuckled the young bartender.

"So it would seem," Obi-Wan smiled.

Jo blushed and raised her head. "Uh, no, I'm not his girl. I'm just not from around here."

"An outlander?" questioned the bartender. "So's Ben. He's a little new around these parts. What's it been, old Ben, eight months or so?"

"Almost," Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yeap, I remember the first day he came in here. Nobody seemed to mind him, but he stuck out to me like nothin. I could tell he had a lot on his mind. Good man, though, old Ben."

"Thanks, Tweek." Obi-Wan sat down his glass and got to his feet. "But there's no need to talk about me. I'm sure the lady's not really interested."

"What?" he replied teasingly. "A strapping lad like you not catch the interest of a girl?"

"I'm forty-two, my good friend. And clearly you can see _she_ is not even close." He looked at the girl. "Am I right?"

Jo gave a half smile. "Yeah. I think eighteen is quite distant from forty-two, _Old_ Ben." She touched her new glass with her fingertips then withdrew them. "Ya know, Tweek, why don't you have a drink? Ya look a little dehydrated yourself."

The bartender beamed and swiped up the drink. "Don't mind if I do!" He touched it to his lips and slowly drained the glass of its contents.

Obi-Wan smiled again and withdrew some coins from his pocket. "Enjoy work, Tweek." He set them on the bar and headed for the door.

Jo winked at the waving bartender and hurried after the man. "Excuse me, Ben? Uh, I don't mean to impose myself or anything, but uh, was there some way you were intending to help me?"

Obi-Wan glanced at her. "Help? Sorry, but I can't really help you."

"But I'm a stranger and I don't have any money. What am I supposed to do?"

"You'll manage." He pulled his hood further over his face and mounted a pale creature with a long snout.

Jo could not help but think it resembled an anteater with camel legs. "But—"

"Good luck, Miss Frost." He turned the mammal and headed off into the desert.

Jo frowned and looked around. Creatures stopped and stared at her everywhere, but for some reason she no longer feared them. She smirked and withdrew a small pouch from her pocket, clinking with coinage. "Sorry, Ben, but if you're not gonna help me, then it's every species for itself." She strolled down the street in a casual manner and poked her head inside each shop.

Despite her present situation, Jo found herself remaining quite calm. While it was true she was in a completely foreign, extremely peculiar territory, it invigorated more than intimidated her. Although in full honesty, she was a bit nervous amongst the haggling stall owners.

With that, a large frog was thrust into her face. The vender was large, pale, and all around ugly. His pointed, scaly face looked crusty and coarse. His beady eyes were surrounded by black pits, and his mouth pointed out into a sort of bronze beak. He talked fervently in a strange language as he swung the frog around.

Jo looked from left to right, uncertain as to what she should do, and then remembered something she had not before. She whipped around and raced back for the bar she had fallen into. _How could I have forgotten about it?! I must be the world's dumbest brunette!_ She barged in and pointed an accusing finger at the trio surrounding their broken table. "Stop right there!"

Watto and his companions looked up. "What do you want, outlander?"

Jo pushed her already short sleeves up to her shoulders and pulled back a fist. "That's _mine_!" She swung it full force and knocked one of the goons to his back. She swiped up the black bag in his hands and opened the flap. "Why you little scavengers! Give me back my stuff!"

"What stuff?" questioned the Toydarian innocently.

She stuck her bottom lip out and grabbed him around the collar. "Listen, bub! I'm in a hostile environment, surrounded by people whose asses I seriously wanna kick. So unless you want an even bigger lip, I suggest you give me back my stuff!"

The other goon dropped a cell phone, a notepad, and three pens before running off. Watto pulled out her calculator and wallet. "Fine, take it," he growled. "It's of little use to me anyway!"

She gave him a shove back, but his wings saved him a rough fall. She collected her belongings, stuffed them back into her bag, and stormed off. "Jeez, bunch of money grubbers around here, I swear. Of all the places to get stranded."

"Having problems?"

Jo turned and spotted Tweek heading in her direction. She sighed with relief and smiled. "Oh, it's you."

The man beamed and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Where's Ben?"

"Who? Oh! Ben, right, he uh, kinda left me here to fend for myself."

"Sounds like Ben all right." He motioned a thumb over his shoulder and turned. "Come on, you can crash at my place."

Jo hesitated, glanced from left to right, and then quickly hustled after him. "So um, Tweek, how long have you been here?"

"Bout ten years."

"Really? So you must've come as a teenager then?"

Tweek gave a half smile and elbowed her playfully. "Come on, I'm not _that_ old. I was a kid at the time. I'm only two years older than you, ya know."

"Oh! Sorry, I thought you must've been a few years older."

"Do I look old?"

He really did not. He was tall with short black hair and sharp blue eyes. The dust and sun had turned his skin rough and bronze, and beneath his pants and loose-fitting shirt she could clearly see lean muscles carrying him forward. She smiled and averted her gaze. "No, not really. Actually you look a lot like my dad when he was younger."

"Should I be insulted?" he asked playfully.

"No way." She laughed. "My dad was the hottest thing on two legs back in the day!"

They entered his block-structured home, and the door slid closed behind them. It was a small but homey place with a bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen. He entered the kitchen and withdrew several products from inside a cabinet. "Sit. I'll make us some dinner. You a picky eater?" he asked as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"No, not at all." Jo sat down on a couch that was squishier that she had predicted. She set her bag on the floor beside her feet and leaned back on the cushions.

"So, Miss, tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, for starters, my name's Josephine. But everyone calls me Jo, or some other nickname steaming from Josephine."

"I like Joey."

"Joey it is then." She reached into her bag and withdrew her notebook and a pencil. "I'm a high school student—senior."

"High school?"

She flipped to a blank page and trailed her pencil along the paper. "Yeah. I'm a scholar, I suppose you could say. Where I'm from, we start studies at the age of five, which is elementary school, and continue till we're ten or eleven. At the age of eleven or twelve we start middle school and stay there for three years. Afterwards we move on to high school for four years then graduate. School's very optional after that. You can start work or go on to college, which is superior education that helps you get better, high-paying jobs. I'm on my forth year of high school."

"Almost an adult then?"

"Almost." She tucked in the side of her mouth and leaned further toward her activity. "I also do track. Ya know where you try to run faster than anyone else? It's a sport, actually."

"Doesn't sound too hard."

"You may disagree if we ever race."

"Got family?" he asked nonchalantly.

The pencil stopped.

Tweek's scrapping in the other room stopped, and he came around the corner. "Joey?" He stared at her. "Joey, are you okay?"

Jo blinked and shook her head. "Oh, yeah." She smiled at him. "I'm all right. Yeah, I got my mom still."

"Oh." He seemed to think better of pursuing the subject and went back in the kitchen. "Well that's cool. You guys get along well?"

"Yeah, we're best buds. I really appreciate all that my mom's done for me."

"Use to be a kid around here with only his mom. Long since gone, but there're still stories. Word is he was freed and became a Jedi Knight."

Jo quirked an eyebrow and got up. She strolled into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. "A what?"

Tweek faced her, and his eyebrows flew up so high on his forehead Jo thought they might leave his face. "You must be from _way_ beyond the Outer Rim. Everybody knows who the Jedi are."

She blushed in embarrassment but kept her confused gaze.

He sighed and leaned against the counter, facing her. "The Jedi were protectors of the peace. They had special powers and capabilities, said to be the strongest warriors ever to live. Their base, the Jedi Temple, was located on the city-world of Coruscant. You were either real lucky or quite the contrary to ever cross the path of a Jedi."

"You talk about it in past tense."

"Well yeah, cause the Jedi are gone now."

"Gone?" she repeated, confusion and an unprecedented concern coming to her face.

"Yeap." He turned and continued cooking. "Tried to take over the Republic, so Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the Senate had them hunted down and killed. The Jedi Temple was burned to the ground."

Jo gave the man's back a hard stare. That seemed awfully strange. Why would keepers of the peace try to overthrow the government?

"I don't believe it all, of course."

She blinked. "What do you suggest?"

"I dunno. I just think the whole thing's bantha crap." He extended a plate of hot vegetables, a slice of thin meat, and some bread to her. "The Jedi have always been able to overthrow the government at any time. There's no logic in their sudden desire for power. And if they wanted the Supreme Chancellor dead, he would be. I think the government was just looking for an excuse to turn the democracy into a dictatorship. Barbarians, the lot of them. It's a good thing my family moved out here where government doesn't hold much ground."

Jo sat down at a small wooden table and slowly ate her food. She used her left hand to eat and her right to scribble in her notebook. Her eyes trailed from the busy man and back to her notebook numerous times. This information about these Jedi was interesting and struck an odd nerve with her. Something about the story unsettled her, yet spurred her into a mental action that insisted upon a physical one. But what? Her mind drifted back to the man who rescued her, a man with eyes so wise and intelligent—so knowing. He would know everything she wanted to learn; he would know about these Jedi.

Several minutes later, he joined her at the table with his own plate of food. "What do ya think?" She held up the notebook to reveal his physique hovering busily over a stove and an array of exotic foods sitting on the counter.

Tweek grinned and swiped the notebook. "Wow, that's really good!"

"Ya like it?" She smiled. "I've been thinking about going into art as a side job."

"This is awesome." He set the notebook down and leaned on his elbows. "So, Joey, I heard what ya told Ben about ending up here. Is it true?"

"Sure is."

"And what're you gonna do now?"

Jo sighed and glanced up at the ceiling. Minutes of silence passed between them. Tweek picked up his fork, concluding she had no answer, but she finally replied, "I need your help, Tweek."

* * *

Tweek touched his temple lightly and stared at the floor in befuddlement as he paced the kitchen. Jo watched him silently from the table. "So," he scoffed, foretelling his disapproval. "You want _me_ to help _you_ acquire the necessities to help you travel across a barren desert under the scorching heat of a planet you've never been to before and know nothing about, a planet which has the well-known reputation of being an especially dangerous and shady place, so you can find Ben and find out if he will help you because, and I quote, 'It's a woman's instinct.' Is that right?"

Jo nodded.

He scoffed again and threw his arms up in a surrendering fashion. "No."

"Why not?!" she demanded offensively.

"Because it's suicide, Joey!" His brow furrowed in sheer frustration and his arms flailed around madly as he spoke his mind. "Do you have any idea how many things could kill you out there? Allow me to enlighten! Bounty hunters, Jabba, Jabba's minions, Tusken raiders, Jawas, quicksand, sand pits, sand storms, dehydration, starvation, outlanders, and I can't say the moister farmers are always friendly either! I know for a fact that Ben lives a quarter of the way across the planet from here _at least_!"

Jo lunged to her feet and slammed her hands down on the table. "I _won't_ stay here! I have to get home or at least find some sort of answers! I'm never gonna find anything just sitting around doing nothing!"

"But you think an old hermit is gonna be of any help?!"

"No, I—" She stopped and sucked in her lips aggressively. There was heated silence between them until she finally spoke in controlled rage, "I'm going to find Ben whether you help me or not, but I'm guaranteed death on a silver platter if you don't. _Please_, I can't do this by myself."

Tweek leaned against his counter and glared. "No."

Jo's shoulders slumped for only a second before arching straight again. "_Please_, Tweek, _please_. I'm _begging_ you."

The man studied her silently, and the examination only made her feel more anxious. She was so firm in her desire to find the hermit, her legs almost carried her right out the door without thought. Luckily, her brain had more control and informed her conscience that she would never make it that way. Even as a child she had always been a bit of an impulsive activist which often led to disaster or complicated situations. She was thankful she had gotten the better of it this time.

Tweek sighed and rubbed his face furiously before throwing up his arms. "Fine. I'll get you an eopie, clothes, and some necessities, but your life is your own chore."

Jo squealed and lunged on him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

"List off all things to be aware of."

"Big fat worm guy named Jabba, suspicious characters with guns or any other assortment of weaponry, dudes with riffles who make weird calls and wear masks, little dudes in robes with a huge ship, deep dark pits, sand storms, hunger and or excess exhaustion due to heat, and grumpy looking moister farmers."

"Good." Tweek wrapped up several provisions in a piece of rough cloth. "There's one more thing that I left out. Arabi may have scouts around, or worse, spells."

"Arabi?" she repeated, mounting the pale eopie. "Who's Arabi?"

"An evil sorceress. She's not a permanent resident of Tatooine, but I've heard rumors that she's staying for a while. She enjoys praying on the weak and often defenseless. She may use hallucinations and any difficulties you have in order to lure you into a trap. She doesn't take prisoners, Joey, so be very careful."

"I will."

Tweek tied the parcel down tightly onto the creature and looked up at the girl. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Jo nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Tweek. I really appreciate this."

"Max."

"Hmm?"

"My name." He patted the eopie on the side and stepped back. "My name's Max." He smirked. "But don't call me that or I'll have to kill you."

Jo blinked then laughed. "I'll remember that." She pulled on the reigns of the creature and wobbled on its back as it stood. "I'll see ya round, Max." The eopie turned and slumped its way into the dark desert.

Tweek waved after her with an assuring chuckle and shook his head. "She's gonna die," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Scorching sunlight. Damn it to Hell._ Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It has been five minutes since my last confession._ Jo sighed. People in movies always talked about That Feeling. They seemed to have a sixth sense for it. That Feeling came in handy for a lot of things: knowing when something bad was about to happen, when they were being watched, etcetera, etcetera. Well, she had been getting That Feeling for the past three days. And she had to admit, it was starting to grate her last nerve.

She did not know anyone who would not be annoyed if they knew someone or something was following them for three days straight. Call it paranoia, but her instincts had never failed her before. That was how she had gotten so good at sports. She learned not to question that churning feeling in her gut and simply act. Seeing as she was not sure where That Feeling was coming from, however, she could not do much to get away from it. She had broken down the possibilities at least: bounty hunter, one of Jabba's minions, Tusken raiders, Jawas, an outlander, or Arabi.

She was pretty sure it was not a bounty hunter, though, because he would have attacked a defenseless girl by now. The same for Jabba's minions and an outlander. She was not too sure about these Tusken folk, and Jawas did not seem the type to stalk for several days. Arabi, on the other hand, was her highest suspicion. Bottom line—she hated being followed.

Jo pulled the reigns lightly and looked around. "The suns're coming up. We should find some place to hide out until nightfall." She pointed and kicked her heels into the eopie's sides. "There." The eopie slumped over to the spot and knelt down. She dismounted and pulled a canteen off the saddle. She also withdrew a small metal bowl, poured some water into it, and pushed it over to the creature.

The small cave would hide them well with the looming rocks overhead. It was also near impossible for any spies to see her whether they knew she was there or not. Her course of action to avoid the obvious starvation and dehydration was to travel only at night. So far it proved a successful idea, but slow. The night was a far more dangerous time to sleep than the day nonetheless.

Jo dipped her hands lightly in the water bowl and rubbed her face furiously. Knowing that she could die of starvation out in the middle of nowhere, alone, made her appetite shrink to almost nothing. In three days, she had only eaten four times. She ate her share, of course. If she preserved all the food and ate nothing she would die of starvation anyway, or exhaustion, and that was not going to be of much help. But in all honesty, she was trying to keep her eopie alive longer than herself. He ate and drank twice as much as she had.

"Looks like this is where we'll make camp tonight, my lovely compañero." She patted the eopie on the side and smiled when he nudged the side of her face. "No worries, my friend. We'll find this Obi-Wan Kenobi if it's the last thing we do. Then all the excess water can be dumped on your poor skin." She yawned and propped her feet up on the eopie's side. "Keep watch. We'll swope off." Her green eyes fluttered closed and within seconds she was asleep.

* * *

Darkness. Complete and utter darkness. Why did all her dreams lately lead into darkness? This darkness felt different than the others—open, not confining, ominously empty.

A light winked far across the blackness. Jo slowly approached the blinking light, squinting painfully at it surprising intensity. "Hello?"

The light winked more furiously than ever then burst into a sea of white. With that, a face appeared. A woman, with long brown hair and eyes as black as the abyss around them. She focused her maniacal gaze on Jo and cackled sinisterly. "Time to die, peasant!" She thrust her hand forward, covering Jo's world in darkness again.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Jo shot up and panted for breath. Tatooine again. She cupped her forehead and sighed. "It was just a dream. Huh?" She looked around at the vacant cave and furrowed her brow. "Where…?" The eopie was gone. She rose to her feet and peeked out into the scorching sunlight of the planet. There was sand as far as the eye could see, but the girl wrinkled her nose and stepped out. "What is that God-awful stench?" She pulled her hood over her head and searched silently through narrowed eyes.

With that, a big lump of translucent ooze dropped down onto her shoulder. Her face contorted in such disgust that her beauty was almost vacant. She touched a hand to the runny fluid, and her mouth sagged open in repulsion. "Ugh, groooss! It's like a big loogie!" She whipped around and snapped her head up to catch a glimpse of the source, but then her breath caught in her throat.

The eopie lay atop the cliff fixture. His legs were missing, and the strange sludge was splotched on different parts of its bloody, mangled body.

Jo shook her head and quickly struggled up the fixture. She knelt next to it and pressed a hand to its side. _These ridges. _She swept her fingers across the broken skin. _The legs were ripped off._ Her eyelids drooped. "Poor creature." She turned slightly and searched the landscape. The missing limbs were nowhere in sight, not that it really mattered, seeing as the creature was dead. _I'm in danger here._ She quickly gathered up her provisions and slung them over her shoulder. _Well, at least I know I'm definitely being followed now. And I know who it is. The Jawas wouldn't kill the eopie, and the Tuskens would've stolen something. Which only leaves Arabi. _"Whoa!"

She felt a blow to the back of her head and, once again, she was thrown into that consuming darkness she could not escape.


	3. Chapter 2

**Avs**: Newly revised.

**Chapter Two**

"In a mad world, only the mad are sane." - Akira Kurosawa

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Jo's eyelids flew open, and she flung her arms around. "Wha?!" She spotted a strange creature nearby getting his blue tentacle-ears stretched to the point of ripping off. She scrunched her nose in displeasure. "_Damn_."

"You!"

She jumped. "Ah what?!" She looked blankly over her shoulder. "Eh?"

A midget man with neon orange dreadlocks and opaque eyes glared at her. "Yeah, you! Come on! Her majesty wants to meet ya!" He turned and wobbled off through the dungeon.

Jo frowned but stood. "Talk about rude." She hustled up to his side and slowed to keep from passing him. Her eyes scoped the area almost subconsciously. The dungeon was what she had always imagined they would be: dark, gloomy, smelly, and crowded. They soon departed the area and emerged hundreds of feet into the air on a stairway. The large pit they encompassed was more like an arena with dozens of species and critters running about like lab rats. She gapped at the sight. _Incredible!_

"In here!" The midget thrust his thumb at a large bronze door that stood wide open.

She used all her will power to turn from the monstrous sight and duck into the room. "Huh?" The room expanded several feet with a low ceiling. A beautiful chandelier in the center brightened the room with its sapphire diamonds, and directly beneath the antique was a large bed with gold coverings. Even the posts were painted an exotic gold. An unusual fragrance lingered in the air of the bare-walled structure. "What the heck is this place?"

"Do you like it?" A shadowy figure emerged from her right and approached the bed. The diamonds revealed long brown locks and black eyes. She dressed in clothes matching her bed and resembled something out of an Arabian genie story. She perched herself on the edge of the bed, facing the guest, and smiled mysteriously. "Well?"

"Actually, it kinda gives me the creeps, if you must know." Jo studied her for several moments then took a protective step back. "What do you want?"

"You came to me, my dear. It seems you fell into one of my hunters' traps and knocked yourself unconscious. He brought you back here. I have to be sure to look out for my Hutts—"

"I'm not a Hutt," she interrupted firmly. "And you know that. I'm not a fool; I know who you are."

The woman's eyes flashed, and she slowly rose. "Do you?"

"Yes. You're the sorceress, Arabi. I saw you in my dream."

She smiled slyly. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm not blind!"

Arabi laughed in her throat then broke into a wicked cackle. She closed the distance between them like a hawk and thrust her hand forward. Long, slender fingers grabbed the girl's startled face. "Then I really can't let you leave here alive, now can I?"

"Perhaps you can."

She snapped her head over and glared. "_You_. What do _you_ want?"

"The girl, of course."

"You can't have her! I caught her fare and square."

"On the contrary, Lady Arabi, she is already under contract to me."

"Is that so?" She did not sound convinced.

"Yes. Hence, she belongs to me."

"She belongs to you," she repeated, voice suddenly voice of all hostility.

"You will release her now."

"I will release her now." Arabi's hand flew up and dropped to her side.

Jo rubbed her face furiously and fumbled away. The sorceress's face was blank and her body stiff. Jo's eyes then flew to her rescuer. "Obi—"

He clamped a hand down over her mouth and waved the other casually across him. "We will leave without further trouble."

"You will leave without further trouble," Arabi repeated.

Obi-Wan turned the girl around and walked her out to a boga awaiting his return. He got on and hoisted the girl up to sit in front of him. "Yah!" The reigns snapped, and the lizard took off.

* * *

Jo touched her stomach in a laughing fit. She clumsily dismounted and promptly landed on top of the man. This only made her laugh harder as she got up. "That was so awesome!" She walked over to the boga and hugged its large face. "I'm gonna keep you forever!"

Obi-Wan brushed himself off and smiled lightly as he watched the girl. "Come on. You must be tired." He turned and walked through a small arch, leading the way into a cliff face.

Jo hugged the creature again then hurried after him. "I'm so glad you came to rescue me!" she said excitedly. "I dunno what I would've done about that Arabi woman. I can't believe she gave me up so easily when she was about to kill me!"

"She didn't give up easily." Obi-Wan poured two cups of hot something or other and extended one to her. "She's not weak-minded."

"Weak-minded?" she repeated. "What's that got to do with anything?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He sat down atop a small crate and took a sip of his drink. "It's come to my knowledge that you've been looking for me?"

"Yes!" Jo set her cup down and leaned forward on her knees. "I've heard stories back in Mos Espa about powerful warriors who defend the good in the universe. Then something about their trying to overthrow the Republic or some such pile'a crap and so the Senate had them all killed."

"You wanted to see me over a historical event?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, Tweek said you're an outlander, like me. So I thought maybe you could straighten out a few facts about it for me?"

"Why?" Obi-Wan gulped down the last of his drink and rested his elbows on his knees. "What's the big deal? What's done is done."

Jo looked appalled. "Because it's a loud'a bull! I don't believe for one second that some guys powerful enough to take over the Republic would just suddenly, randomly decide, 'Oh, I think I wanna control the universe today.' _Pleaaaze_. Come on, I'm an outlander, not stupid."

He smiled. "Whether you believe it is of little consequence. The facts are the facts."

She crossed her arms defiantly over her chest and quirked an unconvinced eyebrow. "So you're saying you Jedi really did just decide on hostile takeover?" Obi-Wan blinked, and Jo smirked. She had not been certain before, but her hunch was obviously dead-on. "I _told_ you I'm not stupid."

He smiled again. "You seem awfully at ease with this new territory for someone from no where."

"I'm good with adjustment." She thrust her index finger into his chest. "And don't try to change the subject, Bennie."

Obi-Wan sighed and sat the mug down on a nearby table. He slapped his knees in surrender and leaned his back against the wall. "All right then. Yes, I am a Jedi. A Jedi Master and member of the High Council. You're right again by thinking our desire to take over the Republic is nonsense. The Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine, was, unknown to us, a Sith Lord."

"Sith Lord?"

"The Jedi represent the light side of the Force. Meanwhile, the Sith are the dark side. The Force is the essence of life, so to speak." She nodded as though she just had an epiphany. "Anyway, the Chancellor recruited a new apprentice, Darth Vader, who went to the Jedi Temple and killed all those there. The Chancellor used his power to activate an order to the storm troopers for the assassination of all remaining Jedi. The Chancellor claimed the Jedi tried to murder him in order to gain control of the Senate and rule the Republic. Now there're only two Jedi remaining, including myself."

Jo stared in deep concentration. "This Darth Vader guy must be very powerful."

Obi-Wan only nodded, but his shoulders seemed heavier. "Yes. Yes he is."

"So…?"

"So?"

"So like, why don't you and this other Jedi sneak in and kill this Chancellor dude? He seems like a big pansy to me."

He chuckled. "Not quite. The other Jedi tried to rid us of his wickedness but uh, he failed."

"So why don't you do it?"

"I'm not even as strong as the Jedi who tried to kill him in the first place."

"Oh." Jo rested her chin in her palm and hunched forward. "Hmph. Well, whatever happened to the other Jedi?"

"He went into exile in order to escape the dark side."

"Is that why you came here?"

"Partially, yes."

"Partially?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and rose to his feet. "Enough questions from you, young one. It's time for some sleep."

"But—"

"Jo," he spoke softly. She blinked in surprise, and he knelt down in front of her. His warm, calloused hands captured hers and brought them close to his chest. They stared at each other. He looked as if he wanted to say something then smiled. "We'll discuss getting you home tomorrow. You must sleep now." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly. "Good night."

Jo touched her forehead lightly as he stood and walked away. A red blush came to her cheeks, but she liked the warmth and flutter consuming her chest.

"Jo?"

She snapped her hand down and her eyes up. "Yes?"

Obi-Wan stared intensely at her. "Whatever happens, tell no one what I've just shared with you. It must remain between us."

She nodded rapidly. "Yes of course." He waved limply and disappeared around the corner. Jo tilted her head. "Hmm."

* * *

Obi-Wan turned his lightsaber over delicately in his hands. _I wonder what time it is._ He looked over at a small clock sitting across the room and squinted his eyes. _Almost midnight._ He rose to his feet and slipped out of his room. He silently made his way through the living room and into another small room across the hall. He stepped inside and stared at Jo's sleeping form. _Joey._

Hazel eyes trailed to the clock sitting beside her bed. _A minute to go._ He carefully stepped over to her and slid his hand beneath her palm. "Goodbye, Jo."

With that, her body faded into nothingness.


	4. Chapter 3

**Avs**: Newly revised.

**Chapter Three**

"Well-behaved women rarely make history" - Laurel Thatcher Ulrich

_Mm. Mm? Mmmmm, what is that awful smell?_ Jo groaned in displeasure and pressed her palm over her nose. Her green eyes stretched open. A large bowl of something resembling green mashed potatoes sat beside her. She frowned and sat up—on a counter. "Uh, eh?" She jumped off the counter and looked around. The large kitchen itself was vacant of any life forms. "Weird." Her brow furrowed. "Where am I? Better yet, why do I keep saying that?"

Jo leaned over and took a sniff of the strange concoction. Yeap, that was definitely the source of the hideous stench. She wrinkled her nose and headed for a doorway.

A tall brunette man collided with her before she could retreat, and she stumbled backwards off her feet. He was young and dressed in full black. His dark blue eyes focused on her fallen form. "So you're the one they were talking about?"

She flung her hand up in defense and crawled back several spaces before getting to her feet. "Whatever you've heard, I'm sure it's not true."

"You seem awfully quick to defend yourself for an innocent woman." The man quickly yet majestically closed the distance between them.

Every step he took toward her only served to move the girl back another. "I don't even know where I am! How could I possibly have done anything? I just woke up, ya know; don't look at me." The man suddenly reached forward and grabbed her wrist. "Ow!"

"Come with me." He turned and dragged her along behind him as he walked quickly out of the kitchen and into a massive corridor.

Jo gawked up at it. The walls were several feet apart and the ceiling hundreds of feet high. Everything was white or gold or brown, soft colors. The structure itself was not very crowded, but people roamed back and forth down the hallway. Several doors lined the colossal walkway and individuals disappeared inside them regularly. She noticed that almost everyone was dressed in earth tones, clothes very similar to that of Obi-Wan's.

A light bulb suddenly went off in her head, and she grabbed the man's arm. "Please! Where's Obi-Wan?! I must speak with him immediately!"

The man glanced at her and led her into a square room. Several species sat in chairs that formed a large, conversational circle. Unlike the oddities of Tatooine, there was nothing directly hostile about these strangers. Quite the opposite, in fact. He led her to the center of the gathering and released her wrist. "She seems harmless," he spoke dismally.

Jo's mouth sagged even further as she looked from creature to creature. _Unreal. And I thought Tatooine had a lot of weirdoes._

A short green being with white hair lifted his wrinkled skin into a somewhat surprised expression. "Weird are we?"

She jumped in surprise and moved her mouth up and down several times before finding words. "Uhbawell, I uh, I'm just not used to seeing so many different, er, _individuals_."

"You're from Tatooine?" The dark-skinned man beside the green gnome stroked his chin in thought. "Your clothes are unusual for a resident of such a remote planet."

Jo looked down at her school uniform and cleared her throat. "Yeah well, I get hot easily."

"She asked to see Obi-Wan," the boy beside her said suddenly.

The other members of the group leaned and whispered stealthily to one another. "You know him?" the black man asked curiously.

"Yeah. I mean I wouldn't go so far as to we're _friends_, but we know each other, yeah."

The green gnome tapped the end of his cane with his forefinger. "The truth she speaks. Young Skywalker." The boy beside her stepped forward. "Bring your Master before us, you will." Skywalker bowed and departed.

Jo rubbed the back of her neck nervously. _Okay then. No problem. Doesn't seem like a hostile environment. Don't think anyone wants to kick my ass. So it's an upgrade from Tatooine, yippee._ Her eyes wandered around the architecture of the room. She could not care less about it, but anything was better than keeping the gaze of the silent beings around her. _Couldn't just get sent home. Nope. Gotta see every unusual sight there is to see in the galaxy first. Just my luck._

"You sent for me, Master Yoda?"

She turned at the familiar voice but frowned. Skywalker returned with a man all right, but not who she thought it would be. Indeed, his face and body structure resembled Obi-Wan in every way, but his hair and skin—he looked _younger_.

"This girl claims to know you," the black man spoke calmly. "She wishes to speak with you—"

"No," Jo interrupted hesitantly. Everyone stared. "I-I—" She threw her gaze to the floor. "I don't know this man."

Obi-Wan studied her downcast face and shook his head. "I don't recognize her."

The black Jedi sighed as though annoyed. "This is the man you asked for, ma'am. Is it not?"

"I, well, yes, but, he's, well…" She shuffled uncomfortably on her feet. "I-I don't really know him. I-I lied." She bit her tongue to keep from correcting herself. She hated lying; it bothered her a lot more than she was going to admit. "I'm sorry for my deception, but I thought it necessary under uncertain circumstances." She straightened her head and returned their steady gazes. "I wanted to be sure that I was safe before admitting my lack of knowledge under these particular conditions."

"What conditions are those?" the black man asked.

"If I may ask, whatever your name is, where am I?"

"The Jedi Temple," the green gnome replied. "On the planet of Coruscant you are."

Jo took in a slow, deep breath to control her heart rate. She kept her thoughts about her discovery to a minimum. Obi-Wan hinted to her that Jedi had the ability to read minds, and the gnome showed that aptitude. "I'm from another dimension, if honesty is what you seek. My name is Josephine Frost."

The group discussed again, a little more anxiously this time.

Skywalker searched each of their faces and stepped up beside her. "My name's Anakin Skywalker," he spoke softly. "I'm a Jedi apprentice. The man there is Master Windu. The small one in the middle is Master Yoda. On his other side is Master Mundi. More than anyone, they will decide your fate."

"Fate?" Jo squeaked. "How lovely."

"Miss Frost," the black man, Windu, interceded. "The Council has decided that if you are indeed from another 'dimension' then we shall find the quickest way to send you home. We will arrange for your care under Senator Alavar. Until then, you will remain with young Skywalker and Master Kenobi."

"Uncover this mystery we will," added Yoda delicately. "No need to worry."

* * *

_This is ridiculous_, Jo fumed to herself as she followed behind the two Jedi. _That damn bastard knew I was gonna disappear again. Swore me to secrecy. I should've suspected something! To be sent to another dimension is a big deal, but to be sent back in time in another dimension is a _huge_ deal. What am I supposed to do here all by myself?! Sight see?!_

The sides of Anakin's mouth tipped up, and he leaned faintly over to his teacher. "You think she's aware that we're listening like an audio book?" he whispered.

"I doubt it." Obi-Wan tried to hold back laughter as well. They exchanged looks then chuckled lowly.

Jo burst forth between them and glared from left to right. "What're you two conspiring up here?"

"We don't conspire," Anakin replied teasingly. "We're action people, not conversationalists."

"Oh really?" she inquired skeptically.

"Really." He nodded a little too enthusiastically.

Jo hooked her arms through theirs and went dead weight. They seemed a little surprised at first but soon raised their arms and stared at her dangling form. "Okay, you two seem like commendable, friendly chaps, so I'll be honest with ya. I'm from another dimension, but I've been here before. Well not here, as in the Jedi Temple, but to this dimension. I got lounged on Tatooine some…I dunno actually, what's the latest news around here?"

"Nothing memorable," Anakin replied as though he were disappointed. "The most exciting thing that's happened around here in the past decade is the reclaiming of Naboo."

Jo scraped her mind for anything this might tell her, but nothing came back. "How long ago was that?"

"About nine years," Obi-Wan replied.

She turned her eyes to the ceiling. _Hmm, I'm assuming, since I don't know _anything_ about all this that it's at least, I dunno, ten years prior maybe? Ish._

"Ya know, you're not particularly all that light," interrupted Anakin.

She blinked and dropped her feet back to the ground. "I think my first entrance to this world was about ten years proceeding the present."

"Long way. Anything interesting happen?"

She shook her head blankly.

Obi-Wan slipped his arm free of her and waved a dismissing hand at the pair. "Anakin, show her around for a little while. I have some things to take care of."

Jo wrinkled her nose. "Not very friendly yet, is he?"

"He's the serious type," Anakin replied nonchalantly. "A Jedi Knight has a busy life."

She turned her gaze to him. "So he's still just a Jedi Knight?"

He returned her look. "Does he become a Master?"

"Ahuh. I'm not exactly sure when, but sometime soon, I think."

Anakin beamed and puffed up his chest with pride. "Good. Master Obi-Wan deserves the rank of Jedi Master."

Jo smiled at him then slumped her shoulders when he altered his gaze. She focused her thoughts on being sad as opposed to the reason. _Hmm._

"What's wrong?"

She looked up as his concerned face and smiled sheepishly. "Don't be silly; nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit homesick is all."

Anakin did not seem convinced but let the subject go. "Very well. How bout we ditch this place and I take you out for some sightseeing of _interesting_ things?"

Jo beamed. "I can never refuse a bit of fun!"

* * *

"I can't get over it," whispered Jo breathlessly. "I've never seen _anything_ like this."

Anakin smiled out at the overview of Coruscant. "It's okay. I much more prefer trees and water, personally."

"Really? Me too." Jo set her chin in her palms and smiled. "So, are you a city-kid, slick?"

"Who me? No way."

"Country bumpkin?"

"Desert runt is more like it."

"Where?"

"Tatooine." He chuckled at her befuddled expression and leaned forward on the table. "What? You didn't think you were the only who'd ever been there, did you?"

"No, I guess not." Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "You were a slave, right?" she pressed eagerly.

Anakin furrowed his brow curiously. "Yeah. How did you know—"

"I heard stories," Jo smiled. "You're a legend back on Tatooine. The slave who became a Jedi. Pretty impressive legacy."

He raised his hand and pressed his index finger into the end of her nose. "You've got some explaining to do. For instance, who is this 'damn bastard' who knew you were going to disappear and swore you to secrecy?"

The girl threw her arms up in a surrendering fashion. "Oh God, don't _even_ get me started on that. He was cute and all for an older guy, but clearly a total butt munch. What kinda guy doesn't tell a girl she's about to be sent into the middle of flippin somewhere?!"

"Touché."

Jo scratched the end of her chin thoughtfully then suddenly grabbed the teen's hands. "How old is Obi-Wan?!"

"W-What?"

"How _old_ is he?"

"Uh, twenty-nine since April."

"Er, what month is it?"

"May."

"Oh, right." Jo thought for a small second then grinned. "So it's thirteen years difference."

"What is?"

"This time and the one I was in earlier. Obi-Wan rescued me from these gamblers and said he was forty-two, so if he's twenty-nine now then it's thirteen years later, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."

"Hah! I feel so smart now."

Anakin smiled warmly at the excited girl across the table and withdrew his vibrating communicator. "Yes?"

"Chancellor Palpatine would like to see you immediately, young Skywalker."

"I'll be right there." He slipped the device back into his robes and stood. "Sorry Jo, but I have something I must do. Come on, I'll give you a ride back—"

"That's okay." Jo beamed at him. "I'd actually like to stay here for a while to think over stuff. I'll make my way back to the Jedi Temple right afterwards, promise."

Anakin tucked in the side of his mouth. He did not like the idea of leaving a 'tourist' to her own devices, but if it saved him time getting to the Chancellor it did not seem troublesome. Besides, the Jedi Council would have her living accommodations ready soon, and she would no longer be in his charge. Obi-Wan would let him have it when he discovered she had been left alone, but it would not be the first time.

"What are you, deaf?" she teased. "Git!"

Anakin grinned. "All right, all right." He stepped to her side, ruffled her hair lightly, and hustled out of the diner. "Don't be out long!"

Jo took a deep breath and released it dreamily. _I think I like this dimension. Cute guys with no purchase necessary!_ Her smug look dropped. _So Chancellor Palpatine is in office right now. How interesting._

* * *

Before his rise to power, Palpatine was an unassuming yet ambitious Senator in the Galactic Republic. Palpatine saw the Republic crumbling about him, torn apart by partisan bickering and corruption. All too common were those unscrupulous Senators taking advantage of the system, growing fat and wealthy on a bureaucracy too slow to catch them.

Palpatine's moment of opportunity came as a result of a trade embargo. The Trade Federation, in protest of government measures that would tax their outlying trade routes, blockaded and invaded Naboo. Naboo's planetary leader, Queen Amidala, rushed to Coruscant for Palpatine's aid. Together, the two pleaded to the Senate for intervention, only to see their request stalemated by Trade Federation filibustering. Frustrated by the government's inability to do anything, Queen Amidala acted upon Palpatine's suggestion, and called for a Vote of No Confidence in the Republic's leadership.

Chancellor Valorum was voted out of office, and Palpatine was soon nominated to succeed him. The crisis on Naboo prompted a strong sympathy vote, and Palpatine became Chancellor. He promised to reunite the disaffected, and bring order and justice to the government.

Jo leaned back in her chair and frowned. _He doesn't seem so bad. I wonder what finally pushes his button?_ She straightened again and typed a bit more casually on the small touch-activated keyboard. The notion was entertaining. She wondered dully if one day they would come out with keyboards that merely required touch over a small rectangle marked Enter. She supposed there was somewhere, but it was such a rarity. Even if they did have them, they would never be this efficient. The faintest touch registered even in a light brush across the buttons. She had to admit, however, that she missed the faint sound of keys dabbing down in a smooth rhythm as she typed.

A new display labeled "Jedi" popped onto the screen, and she breezed through the enlightening text.

The sworn enemies of the Jedi are the Sith—a cult-like Order bent on domination through subservience to the Force's dark side. Founded by former Jedi, the Sith abandoned the precepts of knowledge and defense, and instead seek strength through the Force's hateful energies. Centuries ago, the Jedi destroyed the Sith Order. A dangerous complacency set it wherein the Jedi believed the Sith extinct. Little did they know the Order rose anew.

The signs were few. The sudden appearance of a Sith attacker during the Battle of Naboo was startling to the Council, but that threat was dispatched. Still, according to Sith lore, the dark villains always traveled in pairs—a master and an apprentice. There have been no physical signs of the remaining Sith since.

Jo reclined in her seat again. "So the dirty scum hasn't shown his face yet."

"What dirty scum would that be?"

She looked up and gagged. "O-Obi-Wan!" Her fingers lightly brushed the escape key in so simple a stroke that the Jedi Knight appeared to be unaware of it. "W-What are you doing here?"

Obi-Wan walked over, brow creased. "I've come to do some small research in the archives of the Jedi Temple, seeing as I _am_ a Jedi." He turned his head and looked at her from a side perspective, suspicious. "Where's Anakin?"

"The Chancellor requested to see him," she replied quickly. "Called while we ate. He seemed eager to get there so I just came back when—" She gagged then laughed eagerly, clearly brought into a new stage of discomfort. "He dropped me off just a few hallways from the library. He's so responsible." She averted her gaze and crossed her eyes with a silent sigh of exasperation.

Obi-Wan stared monotonously at the back of her head. "Senator Alavar is ready to receive you. It's getting late, so you should probably head over there as soon as possible."

"Right." Jo stood, ruffled her wrinkled skirt, and beamed. "Thanks, Obi."

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow as she ran off. Only one person ever called him Obi, and if she was anything like Jar Jar Binks, then Senator Alavar was in for a handful. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. _Three. Two. One._

Jo slid around the corner and speed walked up to him. "Um, where is Senator Alavar's residence?"

"I'll have Anakin escort you. Being so responsible, I'm sure he—"

"No!" She cringed then smiled falsely. "I mean uh, I'd much rather you escort me. I haven't seen you much since my arrival and we need to spend some quality time together, don't ya think?"

"Well—"

"Great!" She hooked her arm in his and dragged him out of the library. They were about twenty steps down the hallway before she slowed and stared at the ground. An awkward silence filled the overly-large corridor. She gave him a small glance. He did not seem to feel the same. _Ugh, this is so stupid._ "Hey, ya know, I saw you thirteen years from now."

His attention stayed forward. "Really? I thought you said it was ten years."

"Oh yeah. Well me and Ani figured, based on your present and latter age, that it's actually thirteen years. Hey ya know, my birthday's comin up too."

"Is that so?"

"Yeap. I'll be nineteen, only ten years younger than you. Which means I'll be old enough to be a Padawan, won't I?" Obi-Wan gave her a disinterested stare then looked forward again. Jo frowned. That was cold. The Obi-Wan she knew was a bit reserved but warm and friendly. Why was this one so cold and indifferent? Could they possibly be the same person? "Ya know, you're being a bit of a butt," she said flatly.

Obi-Wan practically tripped over his feet and fixed her with a stern expression. "I beg your pardon?"

Jo did not seem to mind his fowl mood so long as she had his attention. "What's with the attitude, Master Antisocial? Ya get a kick outta makin people feel uncomfortable? Here I am, Miss Nice Lady, trying to make casual conversation, but ya just brush me right off."

"I just don't like meaningless conversation," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Well that's a joke. You don't even try! The most meaningful conversations in the _world_ couldn't carry on without a little effort. Ya need effort for a conversation, not like you with your lightsaber skills, ya see what I'm sayin?"

"Jo?" he spoke calmly as they reached the elevator.

"What is it?" she grumbled. "You're too late if you're gonna ask for my company."

"Could you keep it down?"

Jo thrust her nose into the air and stepped into the elevator. "Yeah sure. Didn't mean to interrupt your ever-flowing thoughts." She glared at the wall beside her as the Jedi got in behind her. _Why do I even bother with this guy? He's antisocial, thinks he's G.I. Gandhi, and really pisses me off! What an ass!_

Obi-Wan stared at the elevator doors, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.


	5. Chapter 4

**Avs**: Newly revised.

**Chapter Four**

"Those to whom evil is done / Do evil in return." - W.H. Auden, _September 1, 1939_

Jo trailed her pencil delicately along the sketch paper. For years, inspiration eluded her. Even with Hannah around it had never fully returned. Actually, Hannah was the reason she stopped. Hannah was ten years younger than her, related only through the same mother. Her mother needed help raising the baby, so Jo put drawing on hold for a little while—which developed into seven years. She was surprised how easily it came back to her. But this dimension was so full of strange, fascinating things that the pencil just could not seem to get it all down.

"Well that's ridiculous," huffed Senator Alavar. She sat at the table in the den with another senator, debating politics.

Jo sat on the balcony just across the room, legs dangling dangerously over, taking in the magnificent city. The threat with her manner was overlooked almost instantly, brushed aside by the glorious view. She rolled her eyes. No spectacle could drown out the two senators, unfortunately. She slipped her pencil onto her ear and rummaged around inside the bag at her side. She withdrew a pair of earpieces, hooked them in, and stuck her hand back into the bag.

Music oozed from the headphones. It died almost instantly, and she closed one eye in thought. Then she stopped, and music came again. Spiritual music. Not gospel, but the music itself indicated a sense of splendor and benevolence. She smiled, took up her pencil, and continued drawing. _This song is so uplifting somehow. I wonder who actually wrote it._ She sang along at first then contented herself to simply bopping her head and moving her body lightly.

Jo blew on the image, slipped her pencil onto her ear, and beamed. "Perfect." She jumped up, hustled over to the holographic communicator, and dialed up a number.

Soon, Anakin Skywalker's figure appeared. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Nope!" She lifted the drawing up for him to see. "Can you see this good through this thingy?"

Anakin leaned closer and squinted before smiling. "Yes, I can. It's amazing. You must be quite the artist."

"Actually I haven't drawn in ages. It's unbelievable how it just flows through me after so long."

"It means it's a natural talent."

"Ya think so?"

"I know so."

Jo took a deep breath of pride then slumped in her seat lazily. "What're you doing tonight?"

"Nothing really. The Council seems hesitant to let us leave, thanks to someone."

She blushed and set her chin in her palm. "Let's go somewhere then. I can't go out without my bodyguard, right? So it's a viable excuse. Senator Alavar has a special dinner tonight with some political officials and she invited me. Being my houser, I feel I should give something back and make an appearance. But save me from boredom, please!"

Anakin laughed. "Sure, no sweat."

"Thank the Lord. You're a real doll, Ani."

"Is it all right to bring Master? He should be able to divert senatorial attention."

"Oh then please do."

"All right. I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight." She clicked the link off and rested her chin on her palm. _Anakin's not so bad. He seems really nice, and he's gorgeous. But for some reason, I can't quite get past the friend feeling._ Her eyes drooped, and she absently reached up to touch her forehead. She could still feel the lip imprints.

* * *

"This is not a good idea," Obi-Wan warned lowly. He and Anakin waited in Senator Alavar's lounge for the two women to arrive.

"It's a great idea, Master. We can keep an eye on Jo and report on the Senate at the same time. What's to be upset about?"

"You're analyzing this too lightly, Anakin. This girl…" He trailed off then tucked his hands into his robes. "Something about her just doesn't feel right."

"All the more reason to watch her closely, Master. You worry too much."

"Master Kenobi!" beamed Senator Alavar, approaching the duo with outstretched arms. "And young Skywalker, how lovely to see the two of you. I'm glad you could make this occasion."

"It's no trouble, Senator." They bowed.

Senator Alavar looked as she always did. She was a Lorrdian, and they seldom ever wore anything besides traditional gray robes and headpieces. "Josephine will be out in just a moment."

"Sooner I think." Jo entered. She wore a long, flowing white dress made of thin cotton that exposed her back and stomach. The top tied in a lacy bow around her neck but left much to the imagination. Her feet were cushioned by white sandals, and the makeup was light blue but brought out her green eyes perfectly. She smiled at them and extended a hand of greeting. Her lifeless sleeve was held by a thin string tied around her middle finger.

Anakin's face glowed, and Obi-Wan blinked. "You look great, Jo." The Padawan accepted her hand and kissed it.

Jo grinned. "Ya think so? I thought Ally was overdoing it a bit."

"Nonsense," scoffed Senator Alavar. "Beauty is meant to be shown, not hidden beneath a dark scowl and those peculiar clothes of yours."

"You're one to talk." Jo eyed her suspiciously then cleared her throat. "So, shall we go?"

"Yes, let's!" Senator Alavar hooked her arm around Obi-Wan's and led the way.

Anakin stuck his elbow out and grinned. "Milady."

Jo took his offer and followed behind the elder pair. There was a large amount of walking to get to the dining hall, and she praised God a hundred times over for not submitting to high heels. She hardly got this much exercise at track practice!

"Senator Alavar!" greeted an older man dressed in a long gown and puffy sleeves. His blue eyes glittered at the woman, and he shook her hand. "So glad you could make it. Anakin!" He threw his arms out and grabbed Anakin's shoulders. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was invited, Chancellor." He turned his head slightly.

The Chancellor turned his gaze to the girl and smiled acceptingly. "And who might this beautiful young flower be?"

"Josephine Frost." She allowed him to kiss her hand and smiled plastically. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Chancellor Palpatine. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" He seemed pleased with this news. "Hopefully not too many bad things."

"Of course not," replied Anakin.

Jo pressed her fingers more securely into Anakin's bicep and drew him a tad closer when they made eye contact. "Come on, Ani. We don't want to take up the Chancellor's time."

"Yes of course." Anakin waved at the man and entered the dining hall.

Actually, it was more like an enormous ballroom made of white metal and exotic light fixtures. The carpet was a deep scarlet while the color scheme was a rich blue. It stood out against the black of the night piercing through the forty-foot-tall, eight-foot-wide windows around the room.

Jo was too distracted to be in awe. Chancellor Palpatine seemed nice enough, so how could he betray the Republic? Or Anakin? The two seemed close; why would he turn on his own friend? None of this made. She should have made Obi-Wan tell her more instead of submitting to his gentle affection. She blushed despite her concentrated expression.

"Is something wrong?"

She snapped her gaze up and met that of a worried Anakin. "What? No, of course not. Don't be silly."

"Are you sure? You looked frustrated."

"I'm fine." She smiled and clutched his elbow. "Don't worry so much. I won't explode from a bit of thinking."

Anakin rubbed the back of his head and tried to hide a small blush. "Uh, right."

"Anakin," interrupted Obi-Wan. He leaned in to his Padawan and spoke lowly, "Survey the area before getting comfortable."

"Yes, Master." He nodded reassuringly at Jo and the men disappeared into the crowd.

Jo shuffled uncomfortably on her feet; she stood there alone. _I wonder how many of these people are Senators? There must be over two-hundred people here._

"Well now, what's a lovely young lady like you doing by yourself?"

She turned and stared at the tall, tanned man before her. He was older with dark hair, a goatee, and delicate black eyes. "I was left to my own devices, Mr…?"

"Organa. Senator Bail Organa." He smiled kindly and bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms…?"

"Josephine Frost. It's a pleasure, Senator."

"I believe I've heard about you." He seemed amused with his thoughts and came to her side. "The cooks speak of a girl who appeared out of thin air and originated from another dimension. They say that when she woke she would wreak havoc across the galaxy."

"Somethin like that." When it was put that way, her situation did sound kind of humorous. "Tell me, Senator Organa, what planet do you represent?"

"Alderaan."

"Is it a beautiful place?"

"Oh yes. It's not so much lights and electronics like Coruscant, but it has its natural beauty. Perhaps you could visit sometime."

"Really! Do ya mean it?!"

"Of course!"

"I'd like that very much!"

"Senator Organa!" A blue creature approached them now. Two tentacles stemmed from his head and draped across his shoulders with two white horns piercing through the bottom. Two more white horns protruded from the top of his large head. His ice blue eyes bore into the pair as though they were dirt. "Senator Organa, if you please, the Chancellor would like to speak with you immediately."

"Of course." He bowed, winked at the girl, and walked off.

Jo studied the glaring specimen. She had read about him. Mas Amedda of the species Chagrian and planet Champala. He was the Vice Chair to the Supreme Chancellor and a bureaucrat. Clearly, he did not like outsiders. "Vice Chair," she greeted emotionlessly and curtsied.

"Tell me, girl, are you the one who invited the Jedi here?"

She straightened. "Yes."

"Are you that dangerous that you cannot even come to a secure, political gathering without guards? Or perhaps that weak? Would you be the girl I've been hearing so many interesting rumors about? They say you're from another dimension. Well?"

He's dangerous, spoke a male voice in her mind, a voice unfamiliar but no less secure. You must get away.

"Excuse me, Vice Chair, but I'm afraid I must meet back up with my guests."

"Running away? How interesting. Maybe I should have my own guards keep an eye on you."

"I can assure you, Vice Chair, that won't be necessary."

"_I_ will decide what is necessary!"

"Vice Amedda." Obi-Wan stepped up and gave a casual bow. "There's no need to go to such extra precautions. I assure you, the Jedi Order can handle it."

"So you're admitting that she could be a threat to the Republic?"

"Of course not." He arched his elbow out and bowed again. "I'm here on behalf of the Jedi Council. We are, after all, part of the Republic as well. This woman is simply my escort."

Jo blinked then took his arm. "Thank you for the welcome, Vice Chair." They turned and headed to the other side of the room. "That was close."

"We have nothing to hide from the Republic, Joey. However, the Jedi Council doesn't want political affiliates sticking its nose in our business. Besides, Vice Amedda can be a dangerous adversary."

She tilted her head curiously up at him. "So are you the one who told me to get away from him?"

"Hmm?" His eyebrows lifted at her. "Me? No, of course not."

"But, someone told me to get away from him. That he was dangerous. I heard it in my head." She pointed to her temple.

"We can't speak to each other through the mind. Jedi are simply more in tune to people's thoughts and emotions."

"But I heard it! I know I did! It was an adult male, I could tell."

Obi-Wan stopped at a window and turned the girl to face him. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Hm."

Jo felt a twinge of annoyance. She hated it when people did that right in front of her. Why couldn't they just say what they were thinking? What purpose did it serve to let her know they were pondering something concerning her then not speak up? It was like they were _trying_ to irritate her!

"I'll report this to Master Yoda in the morning. You may be called before the Council to describe in detail exactly what happened, so keep it fresh in your mind."

"Okay." She arched an eyebrow and glared evilly at a woman nearby. The young blonde giggled and pointed with several other girls.

Obi-Wan turned and spotted the group. "Is something wrong?"

Jo grabbed the ends of her mouth and pulled them back as far as possible. She crossed her eyes and wiggled her tongue wildly in the air. The girls gasped in shock. The brunette released her face and flicked the girls off with a spiteful glare. They gossiped louder but were suddenly distracted. She blinked and realized they were fawning over the man beside her. She pouted her lip and grabbed his arm, pulling it close.

Obi-Wan gagged in surprise then glared sideways at her. "What're you doing?"

Jo watched as the girls frowned and barked comments to one another. She stuck her tongue out and rested her head against his arm, scanning the room.

Obi-Wan did the same. He had a very bad feeling about this party. He sensed nothing amongst them, but his instincts spoke otherwise. His gaze glanced at the girl on his arm. She was cute before, but now she was beautiful. It had been surprising how well she adjusted to such an unusual predicament. Unnatural. She did not seem stunned or uncertain in the slightest that she had been sucked into another dimension. Almost as if she expected it. He narrowed his eyes.

"_AAAAAHHHHHH_!"

Jo jumped and felt Obi-Wan snatch out of her grasp. "Wait a second!" She darted after him and shoved the people out of the way. "What is—" Her breathing stopped.

Towering before her was an enormous, bright green orc. Its muscles bulged inhumanly against its thick calloused skin, and a necklace of bones encircled its tree-thick neck. It sported a pair of dulled, algae-green teeth except for two bottom fangs that stuck out like tusks. Clutched in its hand was a wooden club sharpened to a bloody point, and a lacerated corpse lay at its feet.

Obi-Wan and Anakin drew their lightsabers but studied the creature. His bare feet shuffled the floor an inch or two before drawing back and repeating the act. Large, knife-sized yellow toenails scratched against the polished tile floor.

Jo took a step forward in awe, mouth sagging open further than she ever knew it could. _Incredible. It's unreal._ "Gah!" She hissed a breath and grabbed her head as a sharp, incessant pain seared through her skull and down through her body. She ground her teeth together and felt her skin break into a sweat. _What's happening to me?!_

"Jo!" exclaimed Anakin, suddenly aware of her presence. Obi-Wan turned.

Then the pain exploded into agony. "_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_!" A meteor of light erupted from her body, blinding everyone in the room.

"Master!" shouted Anakin. "Do you feel it?!"

"Yes!" Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber with one hand and blocked the light with the other. "What is it?!"

Suddenly, the light vanished. Jo disappeared. Standing in her place was a white being with long, dark gray hair and sharp orange eyes. Instead of ears it had yellow butterfly wings, and strange black tattoos covered _her_ curvy body. The sleeves of the dress had been charred off and the sandals melted, but protruding from its exposed back was a magnificent pair of yellow butterfly wings.

"What is that?" whispered Anakin.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan hesitated.

"Its power is enormous, Master."

The creature turned swiftly on her heel and faced the orc. "The challenger," she spoke. Her voice was firm and deep.

The orc blinked stupidly at her then roared, causing several of the guests to scatter. It raised its club and charged at her. Its massive form shook the room with each gargantuan step.

She watched it silently for a second or two then flicked her fingers, and a small light emitted from the tips. She turned sideways and shot at the giant. Her elbow collided fiercely with its ribcage, stopping the orc dead as the bones snapped loudly. There was an instance of silence before she whipped her hand around and through its neck. The head toppled onto the ground and rolled away; the body fell. She straightened and stared as the arm stood in gawking silence.

Obi-Wan exchanged a vague glance with his Padawan then cleared his throat. "Joey?" He turned off his lightsaber and placed it back on his belt. "Joey, is that you?" He took a small step forward.

The woman drew her eyes to him then turned. He stopped. She tilted her head curiously then squared her shoulders. "You are strong." Both hands flicked outward and swords of fire appeared in each palm. "My next opponent."


	6. Chapter 5

**Avs**: Newly revised.

**Chapter Five**

"Power can be enjoyed only when it is recognized and feared. Fearlessness in those without power is maddening to those who have it." - Tobias Wolff, _This Boy's Life_

Obi-Wan glared across the gap at the woman, lightsaber drawn. He knew there was something bad about this party, but now it was too late to push his insistences. What good would it do him? If he were not focused, his life would be gone in the next sixty seconds anyway. Why had he listened to that boy?!

The woman watched him lower into a fighting stance and study her. There were voices in her mind, clouding his reading. One was calmly saying this was not the right time. Nonsense! countered another voice. Not the right time for battle? Every time was the right time for battle. Another was a faint whisper. He could not even make out what it was saying, but its annoying presence started to grate the nerves of the others. The woman raised one of her fire swords and pointed it at him.

Obi-Wan took a hesitant step back, and then her body disappeared from view. He whipped around and lunged back, her sword colliding with his previous location. The tile beneath the flames charred instantly.

"Jo!" hissed Anakin. "Stop this! Take control!"

The woman faced Obi-Wan and released a blade, allowing it to disappear. "I can see this could prove pointless." She released the other blade, and it too disappeared.

Obi-Wan blinked then lowered his weapon. "Enough of this then! What have you done with—"

"Be gone!" A spiral of water exploded from her stomach and collided right into him.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber flickered then shut off as he crashed into the wall and fell forward onto his face. He did not have long to recover; the woman raised her hand, and Obi-Wan sucked in air, coughed, then gagged. The water on his body and in his throat was rapidly turning to ice. He closed his mouth and swallowed desperately. He retrieved his lightsaber and got back to his feet.

The woman tilted her head. _Stubborn_, he heard a voice remark. Her eyes narrowed.

Obi-Wan looked around expectantly then fumbled as the ground shook violently. He pressed a steadying hand to the wall and threw his gaze to the floor. The fine tile cracked and spidered then crumbled and fell to the floor below. He pressed his foot to the wall and lunged toward the girl, raising his lightsaber high. "Ahh!"

She fixed him with a cool look, and he stopped dead. She raised her hand and pointed an index finger at him. "Done." A bolt of fire burst from her fingertip and shot for the Jedi.

Anakin drew his lightsaber, lunged through the air, and knocked the blast away with one swift movement. He snapped into a fighting stance and raised his weapon. "I'm your opponent now."

The woman tilted her head. "I fight to the death. Your turn will come."

"My turn is now!" He shot to her and thrust his lightsaber at her head, but she flipped backwards out of range and vanished. Anakin skidded to a halt and whipped his head from side to side. She was gone. Her life force had completely diminished.

With that, she reappeared directly in front of him. A sphere of fire erupted from her palms and engulfed his waiting lightsaber. Anakin swore and released his weapon where the red hot metal clanked on the tile floor. Her eyes drew back to Obi-Wan, and she raised her finger. "Don't inter—gah!" Her body gave an abrupt, unnatural convulsion, drooping her offensive stance instantly.

Anakin summoned his lightsaber and broke into a solid run. "Ahhhh!"

Her body jerked again before instantly evaporating into Jo. "No!" She squeezed her eyes tight and threw her arms over her face. Silence followed. She slowly lowered her blockade and promptly fainted at the sight of Anakin's lightsaber mere centimeters from her nose.

* * *

How dare you interfere! It is my time!

Not quite. Even when your time comes, you must work together as a team. Remember, you are nothing without her, just as she is nothing without you.

_You_, whispered Jo amongst the voices. _I know your voice._

Little one, listen closely. You must be mindful of everything around you. There are enemies amongst the Jedi.

_But, who are you? Why do you keep warning me?_

So curious. I will be your guide throughout this world.

Jo's eyes shot open. Her eyes stared blankly at the opaque ceiling then scanned the room. A hospital wing. Obi-Wan sat at her bedside, his arms crossed lazily on the edge, the side of his face pressed against the sheets. She smiled and slowly took his hand. _You give yourself away. On the outside you're tough and cold, but when your mask slips, I can see the Obi-Wan Kenobi I know thirteen years later. _Her fingers trailed from his large hand to his chestnut bangs. She brushed them aside. _I like that Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan stirred and lifted his head. He smiled at the girl and straightened himself out a bit. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She beamed. "Thanks for asking!"

Obi-Wan nodded and cleared his throat. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember…" She squinted. "An orc. A big, ugly, smelly, totally awesome orc. Then Ani's lightsaber in the dead center of my face."

He chuckled lowly then shook himself into seriousness. "Joey, last night, that, er, orc, or whatever you call it—you killed it."

She seemed confused. "But that's impossible. I could never kill something like that."

"Well it wasn't really you. You…_transformed_ into some other being. She killed the beast like it was a fly."

She racked her brain for this memory but shook her head. "I don't remember." A thought struck her. "Did I try to attack Ani?! Is that why he was about to kill me?"

"No uh, you were about to kill me, actually, but Anakin interfered."

Jo gapped then smacked her face. "Ohmigosh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Honest! I had no idea any of this was going on! I swear! I would never try to hurt anyone! You have to believe me!"

"I do believe you, Jo." He took her arms in his hands and held her still. "Calm down."

She nodded and took several deep breaths. "Calm down. Right."

Obi-Wan released her and set his elbows on the bed. "Joey, do you have any idea what this other creature may be? Any at all?"

"No, I don't know anything."

"You're certain?"

"Yes!"

"She was a strange woman, almost like a cross between a human and a butterfly. She had unusual powers, like I've never seen. She created things like fire and water out of thin air."

Jo continued to shake her head then suddenly stopped. "A butterfly?"

"Yes. She had wings on her back and strange black markings all over her body."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully then rushed out, "White skin, orange eyes, dark gray hair, and blue lips?"

Obi-Wan blinked. "Yes!"

Jo raised her hands and turned from left to right frantically. "Where's my bag? Is my bag in here?"

Obi-Wan withdrew it from beneath the bed and set it beside her. He watched her rummage and rampage through the sack. "What're you doing?"

She yanked out a large sketchbook and flipped anxiously to the back then whipped the book around. "Like this?" A glaring replica of the alien woman was exposed on the paper.

"Yes, exactly like that! How did you—"

"Saline was one of my greatest creations." She lowered the book and sat it on the bed in front of her. "When my father left me and my mom, I created Saline. She was the embodiment of all my pent up anger and desire for revenge. She's a remarkable fighter and also gifted with the elementals."

"Fire and water?"

"As well as earth and wind. Her skin is also made of a particularly tough material that's basically impenetrable. She has the ability to fly and camouflage with her surroundings, too." Jo seemed hesitant to speak but finally added, "I created her to be a perfect killer."

Obi-Wan stared hesitantly at her. "So, she has no weaknesses at all?"

Jo stuck her lips out thoughtfully. "Only one. It's partially a secret weapon and way of survival, but it can be used as a disadvantage. She has the ability to switch from host to host, like body to body. Her spirit must inhabit a host in order to survive; otherwise, she can't physically appear to anyone. If she doesn't find a body within the hour, her spirit dies."

"But why you?"

"I dunno, she's not supposed to be real!" Jo cupped her forehead in her hands and took a deep breath. "Don't worry. He said she'll behave from now on cause she needs me to survive. I'm the only livable host in this particular region."

Obi-Wan tilted his head curiously. "Who told you that?"

She looked up. "Qui-Gon Jinn. He's the guy who spoke to me about Mas Amedda."

His eyes rounded and his jaw sagged briefly, but then he shook his head. "That's impossible, Joey. Qui-Gon has been dead for nine years."

"I know. He said some Sith guy with red skin and black tattoos killed him. Or was it black skin with red tattoos? I dunno, but it was because of him you took on Ani. He says he's been watching over you ever since, just as he watches over me now. Apparently he's supposed to be my guardian angel or somethin like that. I'm not really sure what the whole shindig is." She blinked. "Uh, Obi?"

Obi-Wan's face was void of all expression. "Obi? You in there? Hello!" She knocked on his head.

* * *

"An interesting turn of events," mused Ki-Adi-Mundi. "A drawing that's come to life. A rare case indeed."

"This creature is very dangerous, Master Mundi," Anakin insisted. "She should remain in the Jedi Temple so we can keep an ever-watchful eye on her."

"I agree," nodded Mace Windu. "She could be a serious threat to the Republic."

Yoda touched his chin with his cane then straightened. "A suitable guardian, we will find."

"Master," Obi-Wan interjected. "If the Council approves, _I_ would like to be in charge of her."

"Already faced this evil you have."

"So I know how she fights. If she rises again, I will not fail twice."

Windu leaned over. "He may be right," he whispered. "The girl trusts him and the boy. She's less likely to transform if we place her in a familiar environment."

Yoda nodded. "Very well. With you she will stay, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed. "Yes, Master."

* * *

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck and watched the girl rummage through her black courier bag. "Hm."

"It's a necessary step," spoke Obi-Wan.

The apprentice glanced as his teacher approached then turned back to the girl in the other room. "I just don't think this is a good idea, Master. After all, she did try to kill you."

"I'm more concerned with making sure she doesn't change again. We don't know what caused it, so we'll have to be mindful of what she does and who she meets. Remember, we also lack the answer as to why she changed back."

"She said something about a voice."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. "Yes. A guiding voice."

"I wonder what it means."

"Yet another unanswered question."

* * *

Jo stepped out onto the balcony and took a deep whiff of the air. It certainly was not fresh, but it was not stuffy and confining like most cities back where she came from. A shame, really. Kristen would have really gotten into a place like this—all the shops and unreal sights.

"Joey?"

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Obi."

He came up beside her and leaned on the railing. "Joey, I've been meaning to ask, have you considered how to get home? What could be going on back in your world? Who might be worried about you?"

"No need to think about something that's not gonna happen." She slumped against the balcony and stared at the scenery. "No, I haven't thought about how to get home. I don't care about it."

Obi-Wan tilted his head. "Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"But what about your family and friends?"

"What about my mother and my _friend_?" Jo corrected then shrugged. "My mom gets tired of dealing with my mood swings, so I'm sure she won't care. And Kristen, well, there're plenty of other fish in the sea for her to give her time to." She straightened and faced the Jedi. "Why? Do you want me to leave?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Sort of. But that's not why I asked."

"Why did you ask?"

"Curiosity. Your change and energy intrigues me."

Jo smiled and hooked her arm in his, leaning her head against his shoulder. "It's all part of getting old, my good man. Guess they don't teach you that in Jedi training, huh?"

Obi-Wan chuckled, and she was glad he did not pull away in the slightest. "No, I'm afraid they don't."

She watched speeders and public transportation glide through the air like busy birds. "This _place_ intrigues me. It's so different from my own, so cultured and exotic. A person like me can't help but be drawn into its lure."

"Perhaps that's the problem." Obi-Wan exchanged looks with her. "Anakin and I are going to be searching for ways to send you home. We won't be working together, so you'll have to come with one of us so we can keep an eye on you."

Jo frowned and took a step away from him. "Because I'm dangerous, right?"

He faced her. "Yes, you are. You can't deny this, Joey—"

"I _thought_ you were my friend, Obi. Clearly we had some sort of miscommunication along the way because last time I checked, friends didn't try to get rid of one another."

"Like Kristen?"

She froze. It was a low blow, but true.

"You are an abnormality here, Joey. You throw off the balance of things, and if the wrong people were to find out about Saline, things could become very complicated for us. If Saline were to take over your body dominantly then it would complicate things for _you_. Is that what you want?"

"Since when has anyone cared about what _I_ want? It was so long ago I can't even recall!" Jo narrowed her eyes. "You're just like everyone else. All of you are the same!" She spun around and raced for her room.

Obi-Wan raised a hand but dropped it. _Women._

* * *

The darkness was different again. It was no longer blackness, but a smoky abyss consumed with scorching air that made even her insides want to sweat in protest. Still no vision, though. Just an unbearable heat across the emptiness, accompanied by the echo of invisible voices across space and time.

"You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"

"_I hate you_!"

"You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!"

She heard a lightsaber and an unusual, repulsive smell—the smell of burning flesh. Then a cold chill filled her veins, and one new, robotic and unrecognizable voice obliterated the nothingness:

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

* * *

Jo sat straight up in the bed and clutched her chest. Her skin sweated, but her blood ran cold in her veins. She looked around, panting, and raised her knees to rest her forehead on. "Ani." Her chest felt tight. "Ani is-is—"

"Are you all right?"

She snapped her eyes up to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway. She stared a few seconds before squeezing her eyes and clutching her chest in pain. Tears brimmed. "I wanna go home," she breathed before crying freely.

Obi-Wan sat down on the edge of the bed and used his arm to pull her face into his shoulder. His other arm wrapped around her shaking form, and he tilted his head against hers. "It's all right, it was only a bad dream."

"No, no it wasn't," she sobbed. Her fingers clung to his shirt for dear life, as if she could not get close enough to him. "I saw it," her voice whimpered. "I saw it. There was so much pain."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and shifted so he was further up onto the bed. He hoisted the girl up in one swift motion and sat her on his lap. "Joey, you've got to calm down. Calm down and tell me what happened."

Jo hiccupped to withhold a fresh flow of sobs and drew back to look at his face. As soon as their eyes met, she cried out again and flung her arms around his neck, drawing him close. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

He sighed, knowing this was not going anywhere tonight, and embraced her. "It's all right. Anakin and I will protect you from whatever this is."

She suddenly realized no matter how hard she tried, she could not bring him any closer. She wanted to pull him into her body and hide him away from the pain she knew he would later endure, but their bodies just would not merge. This only made her cry harder. "I wanna go home," she whimpered into his neck.

"You will, Joey." Obi-Wan firmed his brow. "I _will_ send you home."

* * *

Jo woke the next morning feeling drained and depressed but lunged out of bed and changed into her school uniform. It had been cleaned since her arrival, so it smelled like soap and warmed her skin. She exited the room and headed into the kitchen.

Anakin stood at the counter preparing a small meal. He looked up when she entered and beamed. "Good morning, Jo."

She hated how her heart jumped fearfully at the sight of him, but her immediate relaxation disturbed her even more. Despite the dream last night, he still looked every bit the sweet and adventurous man she grew to know so well over the past few days. But he was going to change into someone else—some_thing_ else. It was hard to believe and even more difficult to acknowledge. She smiled weakly and walked over to him. "Ani, don't ever change."

"Hmm?" He lifted both eyebrows as she picked up his turkey sandwich and headed for the door. "What're you babbling about?"

"Obi-Wan's meeting with the Jedi Council to tell them I haven't gone ballistic, right?"

"Yes, but what's that—"

"Don't ever forget, not even for one second, than Obi-Wan will always love you more than anyone else." She winked and exited.

Anakin stared opened-mouthed at the door then at his empty plate. "Huh."

* * *

Jo tucked her hands behind her back and casually glanced around as she walked down the corridor. A thought came to her in the night that the library would provide her with the information necessary to get home. So, there she went. The librarian had memorized her face and became a bit stiff upon her entrance. The girl ignored the observation and headed to a computer.

_Okay, I've got all day to find this sucker, and I won't leave until I do._ She cracked her knuckles and levitated her fingers just above the buttons. _A'course, I have officially missed my senior prom by nine days and my graduation by two, so there's no big hurry. Does this mean I have to repeat? Damn._ Then she let her fingers fly across the keypad.

Five Hours Later

"Um, Miss Frost?" The aged librarian stepped nervously up and touched the girl's shoulder. "Is there something in particular you were looking for?"

Jo cupped her chin in deep contemplation and shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Would you like some refreshment, perhaps?"

"Nah I'm not hungry." The librarian seemed riffed but bowed out.

_This is so frustrating. I don't even know where to look for this sorta thing. I mean, this is magic, dimensional travel crap we're talking about here, not a scientific breakthrough._ She rubbed her face anxiously and stared at the ceiling. _Does anybody in this dimension even believe in magic?_ Her eyebrows shot up. _Wait!_

* * *

Obi-Wan rushed into the library and grabbed the front counter. "Excuse me, but has a girl come here? Short brown hair, green eyes?"

"You mean Miss Frost?"

"Yes, where is she? Is she still here?"

"She's in the back on the right, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan whipped around and stormed off. His pace slowed when he caught sight of Jo's tense back, and he sighed. "Joey, you can't be gone for so long without letting Anakin or I know where you are." He walked up beside her, but she did not seem to notice his existence at all. "Joey, did you hear me?"

"I think I know where we should start looking for a way to send me home."

His attention had been grabbed. "You do?"

Jo grinned with pride and pointed to the screen. "Lady Arabi. She was outcast from her home tribe because of her ludicrous theory that there is not one dimension, but several, all of which have our own counterparts. According to this theory, however, two versions cannot exist on the same plane."

Obi-Wan stared at the screen and shook his head. "So?"

"_So_, if that's true, then not only am I now a part of this dimension—"

"But another look-a-like is in yours," he finished, the revelation coming quickly.

"Exactly."

"Does is speak of her last-known location?"

Jo tapped a few buttons and nodded. "Tatooine. It says that she's suspected of working with Jabba the Hutt."

"We must go immediately."

"Anakin should stay." Jo glanced at him. "He may become distracted considering the surroundings. I think he should remain on Coruscant until we've at least found some hard evidence."

Obi-Wan studied her carefully. "You want this?"

"Yes. I think it's would be best."

He glanced at the screen, back at her, and then gave a small nod. "All right. We leave tomorrow, first thing. I will inform the Council."

Jo watched him leave then turned back to the computer. "What did you want with me if we'd previously met?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Avs**: Newly revised.

**Chapter Six**

"Man is by instinct a lover, a hunter, a fighter." - Tom Wingfield, _The Glass Menagerie_

The planet brought back memories. It still was not much to look at even from space. Jo wondered only for an instant if she might see Tweek again but then remembered that he would not move for another year. Too bad.

"Nervous?"

She turned her eyes from the window to the Jedi beside her. "No, not really."

Obi-Wan inspected her and leaned on his armrest. "Jo, Lady Arabi is a very dangerous sorceress. I want you to stay by my side at all times. If anything happens—"

"Don't worry about me." Jo smiled and patted his hand. "This isn't my first encounter with Lady Arabi. I know what she's capable of. And if anything does go down, I know you'll save me just like before."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Good."

Jo turned back to the window and pressed her forehead against it. She still had not come to a conclusion as to why Arabi had tried to kill her when they had previously met. What was going to happen?

"Master Kenobi," spoke the pilot. "We're about to land on Tatooine."

* * *

Obi-Wan struck a nerve when he brought up Kristen that night, and the inexcusable guilt continued to nibble at her conscience since then. He had meant the comment to be persuasive, and it had been, but it wounded her pride. She always figured herself for a good person on the whole, yet it seemed laughable to think so now, after what she said. What was that old saying? "Don't flatter yourself that friendship authorizes you to say disagreeable things to your intimates. The nearer you come into relation with a person, the more necessary do tact and courtesy become. Except in cases of necessity, which are rare, leave your friend to learn unpleasant things from his enemies; they are ready enough to tell them." Obi-Wan could learn a thing or two about that philosophy, but so could she.

Jo opened her eyes that barely noticed the sand speeding by. _Kristen._

"We're here." Obi-Wan exited the speeder and scanned the area. "It seems unusual that someone as flamboyant as Lady Arabi would take up residence around here." He approached the small, circular mound of a residence and brushed off his robes. "Perhaps our information isn't as accurate as we would like to think."

The place certainly did not look anything like the expansive lair that Arabi would have later. The simplicity of this average, oval dirt home screamed an oxymoron of the Arabi she knew, but she doubted two women of such infamy could exist at one time without someone noticing.

Jo took a deep breath and banged on the steel door. There was a long moment of silence. _Please be here._ She subconsciously reached over and took Obi-Wan's hand nervously. _Please be here._

"I _am_ here." The door creaked open, and a beautiful brunette woman with black eyes poked her head out. "What do you want?" She eyeballed the Jedi for a moment then stared at the girl.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order. This is Josephine Frost. We've come to ask you about—"

Arabi flapped her hand rapidly for his silence and pulled the door open fully. "You shouldn't be here," she said, staring communicatively at Jo.

Jo's eyebrows flew up. "W-What do you mean?"

"This isn't your time _or_ your dimension. Why are you here?"

The girl glanced at Obi-Wan and swallowed. "Well um, actually, I was hoping you could tell me. And maybe how to get home."

Arabi quirked an eyebrow then nodded. "'So divinely is the world organized that every one of us, in our place and time, is in balance with everything else.'"

Jo blinked. "Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. How did you know that?"

The sorceress stepped aside and motioned them in. "Hurry, before one of Jabba's spies sees you." They did, and she slammed the door behind them. "I must say, you've made quite an interesting choice on who to consult for this issue."

"Well." Jo seemed confused. "You're the only I knew who might know something."

"That you _knew_? Have we met?"

"Yes. Um, thirteen years in the future." Jo and Obi-Wan sat down on a large, plush red couch while Arabi took a blue recliner across from them. "I figured dimensional traveling would be a bit of magical or scientific thing. You seemed the only logical conclusion from our previous encounter."

"True." Arabi laced her fingers together and spied them sternly. "Dimensional traveling is a result of a disturbance in the balance of one world at the exact same time as another. The Josephine Frost from this dimension is clearly suffering from some sort of emotional or mental stress that mimics yours." She pointed at Jo. "While you're taking up residence here, she's occupying your world. However, I don't think that's going to cause any problems."

"What do you mean?"

"During a dimensional twitch, it is possible that the travelers cannot configure to their new world. This could lead to dimensional fluctuation for several other people, physical illness, or possibly even death. However, I do believe that your world travels on a much slower time scale than ours based on the fact that you have experienced time travel in our dimension. Which means our Josephine will merely see a glimpse of your world before being thrown back into hers _if_ you were to go back."

"So there is a way?" inquired Obi-Wan.

"Very much so. Three, in point of fact. You could wait for another emotional meeting which will jolt them back, but that could take centuries."

Jo's face turned worried. "I don't have that long."

"There is a spell that will summon the other Josephine back into this world and into you. When your souls collide, they will instantly split apart back into their original dimensions. However, this will cause you to relive your previous years of life."

"Rejected!" she shouted, crossing her index fingers over each other.

"Finally, if you were to die in this dimension, you would also be thrown back into your world, alive, while the other Jo would be brought back to this dimension dead. However, that's a very complicated process."

Jo whimpered and buried her hands in her palms. "Epic failure!"

Obi-Wan touched her shoulder. "Perhaps you should stay here then. The choice is yours."

"Actually," interceded Arabi. They looked back at her. "How long have you been here?"

"Ten days. Why?"

"At the end of twelve days, if you are not returned back to your dimension, all versions of you will die, including yourself, and the dimension you came from will collapse on itself from a lack of balance."

Jo gawked. "B-B-How-I—"

* * *

Jo stared out across the dark sand of Tatooine. Her mind raced with the list of her possibilities; no matter how she looked at it, she was going to have to do something she did not want to. But why? It was so simple and painless to get here, yet getting back was the complete opposite. Why did reality always have to suck so bad?

"Joey?" Obi-Wan came up beside her and touched her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

She smirked. "Would you be?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

Jo ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "What would you do, Obi?"

Obi-Wan smiled and patted her head. "And here I thought you'd never ask." He leaned against the hut and crossed his arms over his chest. "I spoke with Lady Arabi about Saline."

Jo blinked. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Saline is a reflection of you, part of you that feels a great sense of guilt and loss. Arabi said that if you killed yourself, you should be able to go home, right?" She nodded. "There is a temple hidden beneath Tatooine's sands that holds the link between this dimension and the others. If you go there and destroy it, you should instantly crossover."

"But what does that have to do with Saline?"

"Guilt is the common emotion between you and the other Jo. In order to destroy the statue, you must see past that feeling." Obi-Wan waited, but she still looked confused. "You must kill the guilt inside of you. You must kill Saline."

Jo eyebrows shot up on her forehead. _Kill Saline?_ She narrowed her eyes and cupped her chin. _It's the best choice, but can I really do it? Can I get over my past in just two days?_

* * *

Jo ruffled her hair wildly and sighed. She stared down at the small crack of an entrance into the temple and flexed her shoulders. _I can do this._

"Lady Arabi says the statue is in the back of the temple," informed Obi-Wan, standing at her side. "There're hardly any turns, so you'd be hard pressed to get lost. And if you do, just go back the way you came."

"Got'cha." She bounced on her toes then blinked. "Oh yeah." She reached into her pocket and withdrew a familiar leather pouch. "This is for you." Obi-Wan took it. "I stole it off of you in the future cause you wouldn't help me."

"How nice of you," Obi-Wan mused, scanning the contents. "Didn't leave much money for me to scrounge."

"I left you sum'thin!" she protested, kicking him in the shin.

Obi-Wan smirked. "Right."

Jo glanced at the entrance again then quickly stood up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on the Jedi's lips. He blinked stupidly down at her, and she grinned. "Now I can say I was a guy's only kiss!" She turned on her heel and jogged over to the entrance. "Wish me luck!" She dropped on her back and wiggled her way down through the hole.

"Luck," he whispered faintly.

Jo grunted when her butt collided on the ground. "Jeezy-peezy, I won't miss _that_." She stood and scanned the area around her. It looked more like a low-ceiling cave than a temple. She shrugged off the chill that zipped down her spine and trekked on. _Ya know, this really doesn't seem like much of a difficult task. All you gotta do is defeat your "inner demon," destroy the statue, and go back to your world. Doesn't that take the fun outta life? Just a little?_

A light hissing sound echoed through the cave.

She stopped and glanced around. When nothing presented itself, she continued on. _I mean, this world's all jazzy, and then you get this smelly, boring, pointless cave. Anybody could just come in here and—_

With that, a figure appeared before her. It was a little taller than her with long, black hair, pale yellow skin, and sharp black claws. It focused small red eyes on her and hissed, baring its pointed teeth. It adorned warrior apparel from something resembling the Vikings and drew a double-bladed dagger from behind its back.

Jo stared blankly at it then noticed the skulls surrounding its waist. She slowly raised her hands and forced a smile. "There now, little fella. Let's not do anything rash." She took a small step backwards. "You could poke someone's eye out with that."

The goblin puffed up its chest and let out a loud hiss then drew back its weapon and charged at her. Jo's scared expression vanished from her face, and she planted her feet. "Saline!" Her body immediately transfigured into the alien woman. Saline pulled back both hands and charged them up with fire. The creature lunged up into the air, dagger pointed straight down. She thrust her arms forward and blasted a hole clean through the goblin's middle. The bloody, steaming carcass dropped to the ground in a dead heap.

Saline stared dismally down at it then continued onward. "You were stupid to assume that the temple would be unguarded."

_Oh shut up. Who asked you?_

* * *

An hour passed in peace and quiet. Saline did not seem alarmed by the endless trek, but Jo was becoming nervous. _Do you think we made a wrong turn somewhere?_

"We didn't make any turns."

_Then maybe missed the turn?_

"Don't be so quick to assume. We haven't repeated any corridors, and the cave wouldn't continue unless it was leading somewhere."

_But what if it's leading to the wrong somewhere?_

"Then I'll handle it."

_You have no earthly clue where you're going, do you?_

Saline did not respond and lit a nearby torch. She entered a large room where the ceiling rose dramatically, and instantly the other torches set fire, illuminating the temple—and its disgruntled occupants. Half a dozen orcs with boulders for muscles and height to match a building stirred from their slumber and growled at the intruder.

_Still think I'm too quick to assume?_

Saline smirked. "Not a problem." She ducked her head and closed her eyes. _But you have to go on._

_What? How can I—_

_You can't take your body, but I can banish your spirit. It will send you to wander alone. There's a passage on the other side of the room. Do you think you can get to it?_

_It's a good sixty feet isn't it?_

_At least._

_Yeah. Yeah, I can do it._

_Very well then._ Saline suddenly rammed her hand into her stomach and grunted in pain. _Be gone!_ Her hand glowed white then threw Jo's spirit off to the side.

Jo rolled to a stop and stared at her transparent hands then up at the fully-healed Saline. "_Whoa_."

"What're you waiting for?! Go!"

Jo lunged up and broke into a run. "Right!"

Saline cracked her neck and set her body fully ablaze. "Now for the distraction." She took to her wings and raced toward the orcs. "Ahhhhhh!"

Jo felt her years of track practice kicking in as her body moved faster and faster across the floor, flying as naturally as if she had wings on her heels. She sprang over an oncoming club then rolled between the orc's legs. She glanced over her shoulder with a grin and ducked into the narrow, dark passageway. She ran for several more feet before slowing to a walk. She panted but could not get the smile off her face. That felt so good. "Oof!"

She stumbled backwards and glared up at the offending statue. "Bloody stupid piece'a antique—" her mind struggled for an explicative "—dimension-traveling thing!" Her eyes raked across its massive form. It was solid gold and forged into what resembled a cross between a gorilla and a griffin. _What the heck is it?_ And then a pain shot through her skull like a machete. "Ah!" She collapsed to her knees and gripped her head, gritting her teeth together. "What's—happening—to me? _AHHH_!"

* * *

"Please! Don't go! We need you! The children need you!"

Jo squinted her eyes and rolled her head over the carpet. Her mother knelt at the front door, clutching the sleeve of a man holding a suitcase. He looked like a masculine version of Jo. His sandy brown hair and electric green eyes revealed every dark emotion lingering in his mind, right down to his oval jaw and broad shoulders. "Dad," she whispered. She heard her voice echo over the past.

"I can't take this anymore, Carrie," the man growled. "I won't take it anymore!"

"Please!"

He shoved her backwards and jerked his arm free. He whipped around, stumbled, and growled under his breath. "God damnit, Jo, get out of the way!"

An eight-year-old Jo shuffled into the house and stared at her weeping mother. "Mamma?" Outside, the car wheels screeched as it pulled out.

Jo sighed and closed her eyes. So it had been her fault; looking back now, it seemed only too obvious by the way he scolded her for always being in the way. The darkness of her eyelids almost welcomed the painful revelation.

"Gimme the cash, or else I'll blow the kid's brains out!" Jo's eyes shot open. For a moment she thought had fallen back into another one of her nightmares, but this time she was an onlooker, not a participant.

"No!" screamed the other Jo. "Please, I don't have any money!"

"Stop playing games!" growled the thief, pressing his gun more firmly into Hannah's little temple. The blonde bit her bottom lip and shook in fright, tears streaming down her flushed face. "I know you've got some!"

"No I don't—"

_POW_

Hannah crumbled, and the man ran off. Jo stared down at the bloody mass, and, somehow, watching the scene apart from it only hurt her more. The pooling blood and the inexplicable horror filling the other Jo's disbelieving face. "_HANNAH!_" And it started to rain.

Jo closed her eyes and opened them this time to see a funeral, the rain still pouring. "I'm sorry, Hannah."

"Stop beating yourself up over this!" Jo's eyes flashed, and she snapped her head around. Kristen stared straight at her. "Why do you always have to take the blame for everything that happens to your family?! You think it's your fault your dad left and now you pound yourself over Hannah! This is stupid! Why can't you just be happy _now_?! I'm saying this because I love you, Jo! I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you!" Kristen dropped to her knees and hugged Jo. "It's okay to cry, Jo! Stop holding it in!"

Jo stared up at the ceiling and felt her chest rise into her throat. She reached up and returned her friend's embrace. "Thank you, Kris." Kristen dissolved out of their embrace, fading like a memory, but a hand pressed down on her shoulder. She looked up, and her mother smiled down at her. "Mom?"

"We're a family, Josephine. Family transcends all obstacles."

"Don't be so easily defeated, Jo!" laughed a voice behind her. She turned once again, feeling her mother's grip fade instantly, but standing before her were Anakin and Obi-Wan, both smiling positively. "What kind of attitude is this?!" Anakin teased. "Our Jo wouldn't be this weak-minded!"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Avoid the obvious to prevent being fooled, Joey."

"Obi." She reached out for him, but the stretch did not bring her any closer. "Obi!" The duo melted away into the darkness as well, but their lack of physicality did not make them any less real to her.

Jo stood, and the scenery warped once again back to the temple. She turned and glared weeping eyes at the hideous statue wordlessly watching her pain. "Who cares if it was my fault or not? It's in the past, and life has to be lived for the future." She raised her arms into the air and clasped her hands together. "Let us look backward that we may see forward, that the past is all that can generate the future."

* * *

Saline clapped her hands together and smirked down at the heap of dead orcs. "Stupid beasts. Huh?" Her body froze then began to phase out, but she smirked. "Memories are just that. They have no real power, Jo." And she vanished.

* * *

Jo's body burst into a sphere of light then transformed into Saline, only she was different. Her skin was pale yellow with neon orange hair, purple lips, and bright blue eyes. The markings on her body were pastel orange, and she had no wings. She slipped one foot behind the other and drew her hands behind her. A ball of yellow light encased her hands. "I will protect my right to live!" She launched it at the statue, and her world was consumed by nothing again. Except, this time, a soft white clarity completely filled the suffocating void.

If you don't conquer self, you will be conquered _by_ self. So they say.


	8. Epilogue

**Avs**: Newly revised.

**Epilogue**

"But if the while I think on thee, dear friend, / All losses are restor'd, and sorrows end." - William Shakespeare, _Sonnet 30_

Whelp, to make a long story short, I did make it home, safe and sound. After graduation, which I thankfully did _not_ miss, I went off to see the world, just like I said I would—in the company of Mom and my best friend, Kristen Rivers. Mom married a British architect, Edward, on one of our first visits and has been happily wed since. Kristen went home after our third year of sight-seeing to do the whole college thing, and I hear she's majoring in chemical engineering. _Snooze_.

As for me, I finally settled down too, in India. Now you may be wondering, "Where in blue blazes did she get all the money to see the world?"

Well, let's just say my story makes for an interesting read.

**The End**


End file.
